An Unexpected World
by Moonfire Neko
Summary: A girl by the name of Kiyoko was attacked in her home, she now lives with the Blade Breakers. Will her past come back to haunt her relationships? KaiOC TalaOC RayOC in later chpts
1. Chapter 1

**An Unexpected World**

Chapter one: A Clumsy Start

I rushed through the crowd as fast as I could weave around each busy person. It was a bustling, average day in Tokyo, Japan; the place where I lived. My heart pounded in my chest and my body shook with my hard breathing but I continued none the less. Some people scowled or glared at me as I accidentally bumped into them in my haste, but I tried to not let the looks effect me. My black skirt that went to just above my knees flowed around my legs as I ran; I wore black leggings that went to my mid thighs. I also wore a white, crisp blouse, my work uniform, finished with white sneakers. I panted as I ran up a flight of stone steps and down a sidewalk. My long, dark purple hair flew out behind me from in its high ponytail; even in a ponytail it still reached my lower back; almost to my waist. I continued sprinting down the sidewalk with my backpack pulling on my shoulders. "I'm late, I'm going to be in so much trouble" I thought worriedly.

Suddenly a loud blast of a car horn snapped me out of my thoughts, with a rush I looked to my right and saw a car swerving and screeching to a stop. Panic ran through me as I leaped and dodged out of the way of the vehicle, and ended up tumbling to the other sidewalk. I got up and brushed off my skirt and straightened my blouse. The man shook his fist at me and yelled several unkindly things, but I didn't notice because I was already running again.

Panting I finally reached my destination and skidded into the door of a cozy little Café. I slowed myself and walked through the door and while breathing hard and walked past many customers and past the counter. I spotted my boss arguing with the head cook in the kitchen. My boss was one of those men who were just about your height, had a moustache and little glasses, wore a tie and had his shirt tucked in way too tight and his pants pulled up way too high. The stereo-typical, uptight, stressed out, yelling boss. I was already rather short compared to some people, and he was just a little over my height and wasn't really that intimidating, or at least to other people, but to be rather honest, he terrified me. He held onto part of my life, my finances, and he always yelled at me and would get angry at me when I did something wrong. I crept into the hot, noisy kitchen quietly while dreading him seeing me after he was done arguing loudly with the head cook. The head cook usually was just called Peanut, I don't really know why she was, but I had been brought up in the kitchen to call her as such so I always did.

She was a nice woman, rather motherly and busy. She often would slip a little muffin or piece of fruit into my backpack when I would leave at the end of the day. She had thick brown, greying hair that was pinned back in a bun usually, and a kindly, rosy cheeked face with warm hazel like eyes. Her eyes would snap with a sharp light when she was angry at someone, just as she was now as she bickered with my boss, Mr. Moshi. The two of them finally calmed down and managed to find an agreement, and then he turned to look at me.

I felt my heart thump harder and I seemed to shrink down before him and his crow-like gaze, it pierced into me. "Kiyoko, you're late again!" He snapped after looking at the clock then back at me. "This is the third time this week missy!"

"I-I'm sorry, I really am" I said hurriedly and bowed respectfully several times in beat with my words. "It won't happen again, I-I just got out of school late a-and it was really busy and I-I was almost hit by a car and-." My stuttering ramble was cut off by the sharp wave of his hand.

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses Kiyoko, just drop your backpack and get on your rollerblades and get out there! We have beybladers from the tournament this week coming in from all over just to add onto our usual overload of customers." He muttered some things to himself and seemed to turn his attention away from me.

I tilted my head to one side slightly at his words but turned and quickly took off my pack and set it down in a corner. I then took my white rollerblades out of my pack, another part of my uniform and slipped them on in place of my sneakers. I then found my name tag, notepad and pencil; I got up carefully and skated out to the main room to take orders from customers.

I didn't mind my job too terribly, though sometimes it could be intimidating with people staring at you as you asked them for their order, or if you accidentally slipped on water while rollerblading to the kitchen. I thought of multiple accidents I had managed before in the past year of working. I found my face reddening from the embarrassing memories. An impatient voice caught my attention and I quickly hurried over to a man, his wife and two little children. "Yes? May I take your order?" I asked politely and smiled at the man. I was answered by a gruff answer and several detailed food items. I busily scribbled down into my notepad, trying to be careful to get each little thing right. I smiled and headed to the kitchen.

After a few more orders and services to several other tables, I was beckoned to a table in the corner. I quickly skated over with what looked like professional ease, but I hadn't noticed a juice spill on the tile floor. "Hello, may I-." I lost my question when I tried to stop and my feet slipped. My violet eyes widened as I skid and slammed right into the table. I crashed into it and then fell back onto the floor roughly. "Ow" I whimpered from the impact, I closed my eyes for a moment to get my breathing back in order. Suddenly I noticed what I had done; I opened my eyes to the sound of loud, uncovered laughing. I looked up and saw several kids, some as young as six, but a lot of them were teenagers, my age and up. They smirked and continued laughing as I tried to get up but my foot slipped and I fell onto the floor again.

"That was smooth, very smooth." A boy older then me smirked and snickered. My face reddened and I dropped my gaze as I got slowly to my feet.

"Yeah, 'may I-splat!'" A girl about my age giggled and jeered as she imitated my performance. Her sneering was equally matched and enjoyed by the others. A little boy stared up at me with large eyes, "Are you okay?" He asked me with a shocked look. I nodded slightly.

"Oh yeah, she's alright, anyway can we have our orders?" The first boy drawled with a cocky grin and disdainful gaze. I quietly murmured again while trying to regain my composure, "What will your orders be?"

"Hm, I'll have dumplings, with a tossed salad, that is tossed though, not tumbled" The girl said with an almost sweet voice as she bat her eyelashes with an innocent look. The others responded to her quirk with laughs and cheers. I couldn't take anymore, quickly I turned and fled over to the kitchen door and slipped through. My whole body shook from the fall but mainly from their laughing and jabbing jeers. 'That was so embarrassing…I'm such a klutz…right in front of them.' I thought to myself sorrowfully, and then another thought hit 'they go to my school too'. I thought with a sickening feeling. I groaned and buried my face into my hands while I leaned against a counter.

"What's wrong honey?" Peanut murmured when she spotted me in my red-face, almost tearing state. "What happened?" She asked again at the sight of pink juice staining my skirt and bottom of my white blouse. I looked up at her slowly, "…I fell" was all I said in answer. She nodded sympathetically.

Mr. Moshi walked through the doors and saw Peanut standing beside me as I held back tears and slowed down my breathing. "What's going on? Kiyoko, no slacking, get out there and get to work, there is a full table of customers that have just come in, don't screw up." He muttered as he took my arm and led me towards the doors. I followed him without arguing.

Slowly I skated over to a table by one of the large windows, sunlight poured in cheerfully though it was getting close to evening. I took a deep breath then exhaled and looked at the people sitting at the table. My attention along with gaze caught, they were beybladers, by their description they were the G-Revolutions. 'It's the G-Revolutions, one of the most successful teams of all' I thought to myself as I studied each of them.

There was their leader; Tyson, who was now bickering with one of his team mates. He had blue black hair that stuck out from under a blue and red cap, which was turned backwards. He had dark brown eyes, and a mouth that seemed to never stop moving. He wore a red jacket with rolled up sleeves over a yellow shirt. He wore blue jeans from the looks of it; the rest of him was hidden by the table. He seemed to be rather loud, and cocky but also perhaps kind. I studied him quietly for a moment then moved my gaze on to the one he was arguing with.

'That must definitely be Daichi' I thought to myself while I studied his flaming red hair that stuck up in spikes and his thick eyebrows. I caught a little bare patch in-between his eyebrows and I could find myself imagining strange thoughts. He had a blue sleeveless shirt and torn green pants. He was very loud and appeared to match Tyson in his cockiness. I turned my gaze onto the girl sitting beside Tyson on his other side and joining in on the argument, apparently trying to stop it.

She had brown eyes as well, and short brown hair. She wore a yellow jacket over a blue blouse and she wore a pinkish or possibly yellow colored skirt. She began to argue bitterly with Tyson. 'Hilary' I thought. She was the only girl on the team, and she too was loud and seemed almost bossy towards the two boys especially. Then I looked at the boy on the other side of Daichi as he talked to another boy. The boy beside Daichi had glasses, and brown hair that covered his eyes. He wore a khaki colored shirt and shorts with a belt. 'That must be Kenny', I thought as I studied him. He seemed nice enough. He had his laptop up on the table and was typing on it and talking while looking at the boy beside him, to which my eyes moved to.

The boy had yellow blonde hair, and large blue eyes. Freckles dotted his nose and he wore a yellow and green tee-shirt with an orange sweater tied around his waist and I couldn't see his pant color because of the table. He had a cheery look as he talked to Kenny. He smiled and looked like he would be someone light and cheery to talk to. 'Max' I thought as I watched him and then I looked to the last two.

The other who sat beside Max had black hair, he had bangs, but much of his hair was held back by a red headband with a yin and yang symbol. His hair was very long, but was wrapped with a white wrap and now was draped over one of his shoulders. He had golden eyes, with cat-like pupils, they seemed to almost match my own, slightly slitted. Tips of fangs showed from his mouth, especially when he smiled or laughed, and his ears were almost pointed. He wore a white and yellow short sleeve shirt with a red sash, and what looked like black Chinese styled pants. 'Ray' I thought as I studied the Chinese cat-boy. He had the look of compassion, but mature integrity, he looked like he would be a good friend to get to know and a strong opponent. My gaze finally rested on the last young man, the last team member, though one of the most remembered.

I looked at him with my violet eyes. He had his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest as he listened to his team bicker; he seemed to not really care what they did as long as they didn't get themselves kicked out or drag him into trouble with them. I stared at him more intently then I intended, he must have noticed for his eyes opened and he looked up at me with an almost forbidding, but calm look. I found myself caught by his eyes; they were violet, dark purple much like my own. He had deep black pupils, filled with mystery and a secretive look that seemed to lure me closer. His hair was two toned blue, it was a blue grey and spiked with bangs in the front. In the back was a dark blue ponytail that went just past his shoulders. He had blue face-paint in the shape of triangles, two on each side of his face, one of his trademarks. My gaze travelled over his clothes quietly as I studied him though his gaze I felt was still on me, piercing into me without ease. He wore a long, thick white scarf around his neck and it draped down over the back of his seat, it was long and looked very heavy. I felt almost awe at the thought of the weight of it. A shorter dark blue jacket with short sleeves and gold colored clasps covered over top his dark blue muscle shirt. He wore a red belt with a rather large buckle made of silver and he wore dark blue pants with red straps around his ankles. Dark blue sneakers with white lines and dark blue, studded fingerless gloves completed his appearance. I studied him with an awed gaze; a strange sensation came over me at his deep gaze. It seemed so sincere…so untrusting…so mysterious…but also loyal and like he had a hidden secret of a smile. He had the authority over his team, the respect of strangers, and the power over an opponent. He could crush many beybladers without blinking, him and his companion, Dranzer. Kai Hiwatari…

AN: This is my second story to be submitted and its a fan story about beyblade. No, I do not own Beyblade or anything to do with it, except for characters or teams or the story line that I have made myself or have gotten permission to add. The main character in this story is a teen girl named Kiyoko Arashi, she is rather shy and clumsy as you see in this first chapter. The blader's she meets are the G-Revolutions (not mine) and the members are Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson, Daichi, Hilary, and Kenny. Enjoy and thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: New Friends…?**

I watched him…Kai Hiwatari…something seemed so oddly familiar about him…and it wasn't just from seeing him on T.V. or in the newspaper…something nagged at the back of my mind, begging me to remember…something about him was just eerily familiar. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a loud, impatient voice.

"Hello? Hello! Are you in there? Can we place our orders now; we have hard training to do!" Tyson waved his hand in front of my face. "Hello! Quit staring at us like that, its really weird!"

I startled out of my mind and looked at him quickly with wide violet eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I really am! I wasn't meaning to stare; I-….what is your order?" I cut off my apologies and stammering to ask the question as I got my notebook and pencil ready. My face flushed and I lowered my head while waiting for the answer…or the laughs.

Kai's POV

I had felt her eyes upon me as I sat with my usual pose, my arms crossed across my chest and my eyes closed while listening to my team bicker. I suddenly heard my team quiet down, so I opened my eyes to find out why and who was watching me.

My lifted gaze was met by wide-pupils, and a dark violet pair of eyes with long, thick lashes. I studied her face, it was pale, but fair, and had the look of longing eagerness and interest, but fearful containment. Her bangs fell over her forehead and her long, thick dark purple hair framed her face as parts of it fell from her high ponytail. I hardly moved my eyes but I caught each detail. Around her neck were three necklaces, a locket with blood red ribbon tied around it, a rose necklace of pale pink, and lastly was half of a medallion. This caught my attention, though I didn't let it show, but the simple piece of metal cut into a half moon shape had a marking that I knew I had seen before. It had a silver griffin carved into its black metal, and it hang from a silver chain. I raised my eyebrow slightly at the sight but then moved my gaze back to her face.

'Why is she still staring at me?' I thought with some annoyance at her almost trance like state. I gazed back at her with a calm, emotionless look in my deep violet eyes. I had no use for girls…especially ones that would openly stare at me.

I exhaled to myself and closed my deep violet eyes again when I heard Tyson chirp up. By her startled answer, she seemed broken out of her trance. I allowed myself to slip back into my thoughts but kept alert inspite of my meditation of thought.

End

Kiyoko

I opened my eyes slowly; I didn't understand the strange silence. My eyes quickly flittered to each of the 'blader's before me. 'Why aren't they laughing? Or mocking me? They're just sitting there…' I uncomfortably shifted my weight to the other foot. "Um…w-what would your orders be?" I tried the question again, while hoping to wake them.

They seemed to awaken suddenly and quickly gave me the flood of orders; I slowly nodded while scribbling each food item down. I smiled at them then turned and skated quickly to the kitchen. After a few moments I returned with two trays, one piled with several plates of steaming food, and the other with glasses of drinks. Carefully I skated over and put each tray down. They had all returned to their conversations or bickering, from this I exhaled with relief.

All went well with serving out the food, they just continued their conversations. Quietly I turned and headed back to the kitchen as unnoticed as I could. As I reached the door though, another one of the waitresses burst out. My eyes widened as the door hit me square in the face and body. With a small gasp she collided with me and we both tumbled heavily to the floor.

"Ow! Kiyoko you baka!" She snapped at me, her eyes flaring as she got up from the floor and turned away from me with a flare of her skirt and little ponytail. "This is the second time today dang it! And the fifth time this week! When are you going to finally learn to watch where you are going and quit screwing up?!" She growled as she stalked back into the kitchen, probably in search of Mr. Moshi.

I sat on the floor where I had landed; pain ran through my body and along my cheekbones and nose. I flinched and brushed the back of my hand across my nose and looked at it. Red liquid was stained on the skin of my hand. "Oh great…" I murmured softly as I felt the blood drip from my nose and the metallic taste stung in my mouth. I sniffed and got slowly to my feet, my rollerblade slipped out from under me and I landed on my knees again. I slumped slightly as pain ran through my now bruised knees. The stares of other people burned into the back of me as I kept my head bowed while I waited for the shakiness to wear off so I could get up again.

A hand touched my shoulder; I looked up slowly, hesitating to meet the gaze of the observer. My heart skipped slightly at the sight of large, kindly blue eyes. "Hey, are you alright?" Max. He smiled at me sympathetically. His hand lowered down in front of me, beckoning me.

Slowly I nodded and took his hand, and then he helped me to my feet. My gaze flicked down the floor then back up at him again. "…Thank you" I murmured softly, my face turned to a light shade of pink again. Gingerly I slipped my hand from his and carefully took a step back. "I…I should get back to the kitchen." I said quietly as my face turned pinker at his stare.

"Are you sure? Your nose is bleeding, c'mon, just sit down for a few minutes" He took my hand again and led me over to the table filled with his team again. Before I could protest, I found myself shoved down beside Tyson, and Max sat down beside me on the end.

'I don't want to be here…I really don't want to be here…' I thought while staring down at the table with my hands tightly clasped in my lap. I saw a few Kleenexes set on the table before me. I looked up and saw Max hand them to me; timidly I took them and held up the soft, white tissue to my bleeding nose. My gaze went back to being glued to the table.

Ray's POV

My keen golden eyes watched her movements from across the table. I had seen her fall and was going to get up, but Max had leaped at the opportunity. I studied the girl; she seemed to tremble under all of our gazes, as if she was scared to even be seen, even by a gentle eye. I watched her as she quietly, timidly picked up another tissue and rest it against her bleeding nose.

'Something about her appearance seems….different.' I thought to myself as I studied her, her eyes seemed more angled, and her pupils were almost slitted. Her ears were slightly pointed though they were those of a human. She also had small tips of fangs showing from her mouth, especially when she smiled. I thought back to my own team, my village, even to myself, we all had something known as "neko-jin". It was something heredity that my whole village had since our traditional reserved life away from the rest of the world. We all developed characteristics of that of a cat, such as whiskers, or fangs, claws, angled eyes, slitted pupils, pointed ears, other things that made us look a little different. I went over this in my mind now as I took in her peculiar details.

I exhaled slightly while thinking of my village and team, my thoughts wandered to a specific person, my beloved girlfriend...She had left on some business while I travelled and beybladed with my team the G-Revolutions. She was beautiful, her hair long and black, her eyes icy blue and her skin gently tanned. I sighed to myself inwardly now at the thought of her stunning smile, and the feeling of her warmth as I held her close to me in my arms. I brought myself back to the present after letting myself wander in my own world for awhile when I heard Tyson yelling at Daichi.

I watched them bicker as they raised their voices; I then glanced to the side at Kai. He had his eyes closed like normal, but I was more then certain he knew what was going on, maybe more then any of us could imagine in fact, he seemed to always know what was going on when he walked in on a situation, or he would always appear when it was most important then disappear again when he as no longer needed. I thought over these things, once again in my own world.

End

Kiyoko

I looked at Ray, I had seen him studying my features in an odd way, and I shifted my position again nervously in the cushioned seat. Tyson's voice broke into my thoughts "Hey, Kiyoko? Are you a beyblader by any chance?"

I looked at him, "A beyblader?" I asked quietly.

He nodded, "Yeah, a beyblader, like us, you know." He reached into his jacket and took out a beyblade; he set it on the table. "See? This is Dragoon." He said with a proud look.

I looked at the beyblade in front of me on the granite table in wonder. It was white with green and red markings; it was carefully cut out of metal with many points. I reached out cautiously and picked it up; I held it in my hand and studied it. The most interesting part was the bit beast tab in the middle, it was a little tab set into the blade with a picture of a blue dragon. A strange sense of familiarity sparked in my mind. I nodded slightly.

"You're a beyblader?" Max asked.

I looked up at him and put the beyblade in Tyson's hand. "I…I think so..." I murmured. "I have one of these…a beyblade…"

"You have a beyblade? Then what are you doing here in some restaurant?" Daichi piped up loudly as he stared at me.

"I…it's my job…I don't use the beyblade…or I don't battle, I only use it once in awhile…" I hastened to explain, I had a beyblade, I knew I had power…I always felt it burning in my chest whenever I watched a beyblade battle, a strange eagerness always filled me, but I always resisted it. Every once in awhile I would take out my beyblade and go to the park in the dead of night and play around, but that was really all…but it always felt like it has a strange connection to me…a part to play in my life. I just don't know what. A strange flare of mistrust ran through me as I watched their eager faces. "…I'm sorry…I must get back to work…" I murmured softly as I rose to my feet. My nose had ceased bleeding, and I felt oddly uncomfortable around them…perhaps it was because I was beginning to feel comfortable…I looked at them and smiled slightly then turned away and carefully skated to the doors again.

Tyson called, "Hey, I want to battle you, maybe later?" He grinned; his challenge was chorused with encouragements to meet up with them later.

I looked back at them, I slowly nodded but smiled faintly again anyways. My gaze stole to Kai, he had his eyes open and was watching me, I shivered slightly beneath his solemn gaze but felt a strange warm tinge at the same time. I turned and headed into the kitchen again. 'Friends…? Or foes?' I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Mysterious past, and a Sealed Future**

I walked out of the doors of the Café, it was now late evening and my long day had come to a close. I could hear farewells being called to me as I walked down the sidewalk in the direction of my home. The evening air was crisp and cool, though murky like then normal city air. I looked up at the sky as I walked quietly down the sidewalk, past tall buildings and alleyways.

The sky was dimming into the dark blue bliss, but first it had to show off its display of glory before going to sleep. My gaze studied the slowly awakening stars; the sun glinted from my violet eyes as I looked towards the sunset. The sun barely peeked out from behind the distant mountains as it kissed them goodnight, sending them into a red, burnt rose color. Various pinks and oranges tinged the skies as they faded into blue and blacks. The clouds were like soft wisps along the painted surface. 'Beautiful…' I thought to myself as I continued on my way.

About 20 minutes later I reached my home, it was rather simple, considering it was just me that lived there, well expect for Mel, my collie pup. I walked through the old, weather-beaten wooden gate and up the stone walk-way. The yard was in need of some water, the grass was turning light green and brown, and the flowerbeds were not yet blooming with their radiance. I glanced around the mainly clean yard as I walked through it. I whistled loudly as I walked to the door and dug around in my bag for my key. My house was the average house in that section of the neighbourhood, brick and it wasnt very fancy in its grey brown color and white, but it was alright.

I was technically too young to be living on my own; I was fifteen just turning sixteen in almost a month or so. I lived partly on the government, but also a distant relative would send me money once a year and I worked after school, so I was able to keep up as much as I could. I found my silver key and slid it into the door lock and twisted it. The white door with a glass window opened and I walked in. I whistled again as I walked in and took off my shoes.

"Mel!" I called as I walked up the stairs that led from the front room up into the main house. The stairs were wooden with what used to be white carpeting covering over them in the middle. I walked with soft footsteps up into the hallway and turned to the right. The hallway walls were painted a light mocha color, the floors were hardwood. I picked up a chew toy as I walked; I ran my hand along the wall searching for a light switch. I found it and flicked it upwards, shedding light over the hallway. "Mel?" I walked and opened the door to my room; the door was a dark wood, oak maybe.

I flicked on my light, though it was being well lit from the mix of moonlight and dimming sunlight coming through my window. My room was a medium sized room, not too large but not too small. The walls were painted a dark burgundy, trimmed with various shades of red and whites. Black writing in Japanese and other languages were sprawled on the walls on tapestries. I dropped my bag on the floor near my lighter wooden desk with its black swivel chair. I found my black track pants and white tank top on my chair. Calmly I changed into the more comfortable clothing and then exhaled as I dropped onto my bed. The comforters were soft and dark burgundy with white trim with matching pillows. I rolled over onto my side and pillowed my head with my arm. Weariness ached at every muscle in my body, but I couldn't allow myself the joy of slipping off into sleep.

After a few moments I pushed myself up into a sitting position again. I reached up and slipped the black ribbon from my long, thick hair letting it fall down around my shoulders and down my back and over my covers. I took a brush from my dark wooden nightstand that stood beside my bed and quietly brushed my long, dark purple hair with my eyes closed. 'Today was long…very long…I have an exam tomorrow…and then more work…perhaps I can call in sick tomorrow so I can study for the next exam…' The discussion went on through my weary mind, living on your own while trying to get through school and over all keep your life on track was not a simple task. I sighed quietly, but this was how it was, I was on my own like I had been for long while.

The brush snagged on a knot and lurched in my hand; I flinched and opened my eyes to work out the knot while thinking. It was true; I had been alone for about five years now, six once I turned sixteen. Well, not exactly alone, but I had lost contact with my family since I was ten. Why or how was all a fog in my mind, I could only remember little snatches of my past life. I had always travelled with my family since I was little, though I had been born here in Japan in a little town, but I hardly remembered it because we were always moving since I was young. My father had a business of some sort that permitted him to always move all over the world, my mom usually had stayed home with us most of the time and took care of us, all five of us. I remembered that I used to have two older brothers, a younger brother and sister, and then me. We used to always have a various amount of animals running around. I sighed again as I finished with the knot.

I had always enjoyed my family-life, I had loving parents, caring siblings, and yet I was always hungering for something…something more…I was never able to join anything or keep friends because we were always moving around…that is until I met my three closest friends online. Kiko, Katie, and Marissa, they all lived around the world as well, but at least we were close friends, or getting there; they seemed to understand me through the few words I said.

I began to think of my three friends and the conversations we had, we were all different but we got along rather well, though at times we would all collide. My gaze drifted to the photo with a silver frame on my nightstand. I had gotten pictures of them on the computer and printed them out and had managed to work together a picture of all four of us. I studied it quietly with my deep violet gaze. A soft sigh escaped me again as I set the brush back down on the nightstand. 'I can't think of these things…or let myself dwell on the past…what happened has happened….' I thought, determination flickering through my eyes.

Suddenly my attention was snapped from my thoughts at the sound of a long, drawn out howling whine. I looked to the door and got to my feet.

The sound was sorrowful mixed with fear and possibly anger as it echoed down from the kitchen. The sound sent shivers down my spine as I walked to the door quickly but quietly. I slipped out into the hallway, the lights flickered slightly on and off, cautiously I went down the hallway and into the living room area. The room was rather large with a glass coffee table in the middle and several chairs and a couch with the television to one side. The television's screen was fuzzy and making a clicking noise. I looked at it and then continued on towards the kitchen. "…Mel?" I tried softly as I opened the swinging door to the kitchen. "Is that you girl?" I tried to sound calm, but fear rose up into my throat and choked me with the suspense. A sharp yelp answered me.

"Mel?" I pushed open the door and carefully stepped into the room. My keen eyes searched the room alertly; the moonlight glinted from the granite countertops and the wooden table where I ate in the corner. I studied every corner; a strange, cold energy seemed to pour into my mind and body, sending every one of my senses to a piqued sense of alertness.

A little blur of reddish gold and white fur came skittering over to me, Mel ran over to me quickly. Her little claws clinking on the laminate, the little puppy ran over and skittered behind me quickly. I turned and kneeled down; she eagerly leaped up and pattered her little paws on my knees. "What was that all about girl?" I asked quietly while I watched her and stroked her soft, silky ears. She looked up at me with her large brown eyes, a small, menacing growl rumbled in her throat, and her fur bristled as she got down from me and looked behind me. Her whole little body tensed and turned rigid. 'What's going on..?' I thought as I watched her.

"Hello Kiyoko…it has been awhile." A voice rung out in the tense silence, the feminine twang in the voice pierced into my ears just as strongly as the gaze that I could feel searing into my back. Slowly I turned to look at the imposer, as I did I heard the whistle of an object fly by my face, just missing my ear. My eyes widened and my heart sped up, I looked to the door behind me at the sound of a thunk and saw a metal weapon, a kunai, sticking from the wood. The moonlight gleamed off of the well polished, curved metal handle of the weapon. It was stuck just a little past half-way into the wood of the door, I felt my stomach churn at the thought of if it connected with me…Cautiously I turned to face the attacker again.

She laughed as she stood in front of the counter in front of the now open window. The moonlight fell over her, lighting up her long black hair and black and red kimono. A katana was at her side and she had her hand rested lightly over its hilt. Her face was mostly covered by a mask; it looked like a mask with the resemblance of a griffin, covering the upper part of her face and then spreading out to the sides like wings. Black and red paint gleamed upon the mask, matching her kimono. The mask covered her eyes, only showing little slits for eye holes. Her laugh wasn't pleasant, but cold and mocking. "As I said, hello, it has been awhile, I can tell that the softer years have taken their toll on you." Her voice was quiet and accented, but cold and cunning.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly while watching her.

"He really did zap your mind with that memory wipe didn't he? I thought he was joking about it, that moron, no one should be wiped of their memory when they're as valuable to us as you are."

"W-what do you mean…? What are you talking about?" I asked with confusion, the blank parts of my memory seemed to press harder into my mind. 'Remember…remember'

She laughed again, "Your stupider then you used to be, I used to actually listen and respect you, you know. Anyways I was supposed to just give you a message or something, not talk." She approached me calmly.

Alarms and warning went off in my mind and ran into my muscles, causing my whole body to tension. "…Don't come near me" I murmured.

She just smiled coolly and continued towards me.

Nervously I backed away then managed to manoeuvre around her and head to the other side of the kitchen; I turned and put my back to the table. Mel pattered quickly over to my side. I watched the girl as she calmly followed after me; her posture was that of a cunning, experienced fighter, her feet lightly touching the floor. I could feel her gaze from behind the mask; it made me shudder and flinch to feel its cold fingers seeming to search my soul. Suddenly she disappeared. My eyes widened.

Carefully I looked around the room with my dark purple eyes alert and my body ready to leap away, a soft rustling sound was heard behind me. Whipping around, I came in contact with a hand to my forehead.

She put her hand to my forehead and seemed to catch my mind and body in a trance. Her rather small hand began to glow an eerie blood red color, the energy was in the form of a mist as it began to soak into my mind. "It's alright; this will be over in a few moments, just a little reminder for you…." She murmured with an almost soothing tone.

Her quiet words didn't help sooth me any though, the energy was soaking into my mind, the energy soaked into my mind slowly, almost softly at first. I tried to fight against the weariness that was over-taking my mind. Suddenly a bright flash of light beamed in front of my eyes. I stumbled back and roughly smacked back against the door. The energy was blurring my vision, soaking into my body and pressuring my head. My mind drifted into black, the girl's voice whispered to me, "Every move you make is controlled…your future is just clay in our hands…you are ours…you are Master's favourite…and you can't run away from it…that idiot you used to know, your old friend tried to get you away from us…but it wont last."

My mind was in a dark trance, I didn't even feel connected to myself. Suddenly my body began to be crashed around and I felt myself hit solid objects, though I was only surrounded by colors and darkness. Pain rippled up through my body. Faces that I couldnt place flew into my mind, each wore masks with various color combinations, blue and red, white and black, red and white, grey and black, then one in particular stood out to me...gold and black...it hit my memory and ached to come forward. Then faces of people I had seen or known, my three friends, my missing family, my working companions, and then...the people I had just met earlier...the G-Revolutions faded out of the darkness and into my vision. The voice of the mysterious girl began to chant softly into my mind again "These people are people of your life, your past, present, and future. These places are where you are from, from the past, present, and where you will return in the future. You are Kiyoko Arashi, but you have many names. You are a fighter, though you have calmed down. You are Master's favourite…you have run away from home but you will soon return…with them at your service. And he…" she motioned to Kai Hiwatari. "Will be your key….your key to the lock that has long held you away from yourself….from us" Her voice whispered into my mind. I stared at the mirage of the young man before me, his hair two toned blue, his eyes dark violet and forbidding. I studied him; the whirling seemed to begin to come down.

I exhaled quietly as the tossing and turning began to slow, but I relaxed too soon. The universe took a strong lurch, and the mirages before me snapped away into darkness. I was thrown forward and I fell against the floor of my kitchen. Pain ran up through my body and focussed on several main parts of my body. A small scream of fear slipped from my lips, the energy swirled around my body, whirling me into the counter. Suddenly, it all stopped.

I fell heavily onto the floor again on my side. The pain began to subside; slowly I opened my eyes wearily. The girl was gone; in her place was a note. Slowly I got to my hands and knees and crawled over to the piece of paper that was left on the floor. With a trembling hand I reached out and took hold of it. I began to read it.

_Kiyoko Arashi…_

_Tonight you have been met by Jasmine, or you shall call her Red Wind. Her colors are black and red, which is all that you need to really remember, the colors of your comrades. Your own colors are silver and black, keep that in mind. Your memory is still hazy I am certain, but it will come in time. For now, I want you to be prepared; your destiny will become clear when you awaken tomorrow. Don't try to run, for you will have no where to go anyway, you are now our property again, you were warned that you wouldn't get away in the first place. What you experienced tonight was a way to get you re-acquainted with yourself, but if you disobey, worse sorts of such will be shown. Don't try to run…you won't be able to get far this time._

_Sincerely, _

_Your Master_

I studied the note with a bewildered gaze, my mind still pounded and seemed…strange. My senses felt keener, everything looked almost magnified. "What happened?" I asked out-loud as I carefully got to my feet. Mel whimpered and backed away from me, I looked at her. "It's alright now Mel…" I murmured, my head still spun and the room seemed to sway. I stumbled to one side then to the other. Carefully I made my way through the darkly lit room, the moonlight streaming in through the open window the only source of light. I looked at the kunai still stuck in the door, it gleamed coldly back at me. Cautiously I reached out and touched it, and then pulled it out from the door; I peered at the sharp point as the moonlight bounced off of it. It reflected in my eyes, I studied it for a few moments; the metal was cold to the touch, as if it wasn't regular metal.

A peculiar glow began to come over it, the kunai suddenly lit up in my hands in a bright light. It faded into a beam of energy in my hands and lept up as if eagerly towards the medallion hanging around my neck. My pupils shrank with surprise as it connected; it hit the medallion and soaked into it. Bright lights filled the room and it felt like a force was slamming into me. Roughly I stumbled back across the room and hit the counters on the other side again. Limply I fell forward onto the floor in the square of moonlight coming through the window. Weariness blurred my vision and slowly I felt myself sink into darkness. Comforting, silent unconsciousness overtook my mind and body; I closed my eyes and fell into it.

Jasmine's POV

Silently I stood out on the roof across from her window as I watched the dramatic scene before me. The moonlight poured down over the girl's body, silhouetting an un-known fact to her…peculiar shapes on her head in the place where her ears should be…and a tail fell over the girl's legs…the moonlight illuminated the black, silky fur of cat ears and a tail…I smiled to myself coldly as I turned away and began walking along the rooftop, phase one was complete and I was able to finally send that girl...Kiyoko to her knees, a sweet taste in my mouth and a treasured fact to my mind. I continued on my way with light, focused steps, my job for the night was completed. My eyes glittered with cold, eager cruelty. Now her fate was sealed...as long as nothing went wrong. I leaped up into the air while dismissing my thoughts. A mist of red hue whisped around me feet with the breeze that blew around me..Red Wind.

AN: This chapter is kind of strange with all of the parallel universe kind of thing, and it might be kind of confusing, but it was important to put in for the rest of the story. Please review me and tell me any ideas or thoughts, thanks


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Renewed Instinct**

Warm, tingling sunshine danced in through the open window, it speckled along the granite counters and over the tiled floor. The warm glow lit up the kitchen into a lively honey tone and it warmed up the dark wooded cupboards and table. Its sweet fingers of life-coaxing warmth finally dappled down upon the girl's pale face and gleamed in her dark violet hair and black cat ears that twitched slightly in her deep sleep. She lied on the floor on her back where she had landed the night before, a note lay crumpled in her hand and a metal throwing weapon beside her other hand. A long, thick-furred tail of coal black fell over her legs. Her chest moved up and down slowly in her quiet breathing, was she the same girl of yesterday? Or was she now a different person? Or was her yesterday just another part of her today?

The bright glow shone into my face, causing me to open my eyes and flinch from the sunlight that burst into my sight. My vision began to focus as I blinked against the bright light; slowly I pushed myself up into a sitting position. My head spun with dizziness, the memories of the night before ran through my mind, strange feelings and sensing pounded through my body.

"What…what happened?" I murmured softly, my voice was quiet and almost delicate. I put my hand to my head, and shock hit me as my fingers brushed against silky, furred ears in the place of where my normal ears were to be. Quickly I leaped to my feet and ran down the hallway and skidded into my bathroom, I flicked on the light and gazed in the mirror. Black cat ears were on my head, nestled into my dark purple hair and a long, thick-furred black tail swished around my legs. My eyes were more angled and my pupils were slightly slitted, my fangs were also more noticeable.

At first the shock hit and caused me to stand and gape at the mirror, I would normally be freaking out, but I felt oddly calm, as if this was nothing new. After a few moments I stirred and walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway to my bedroom. I walked across the chilled floor and to my dark wooded dresser. I opened several drawers and found my clothes. Then quickly I switched from my track pants and tank top and into a pair of dark-wash jeans, and a black short sleeved shirt with netting sleeves and a silver cross designed on the front. I found my black arm warmers and slipped them on, and then I started on my hair. I picked up my brush and began to run it through my long, thick hair; carefully I weaved around my new cat ears. It felt strange to have cat ears in place of your normal ears, and wearing normal clothing was strange as well considering you now had a tail, but I managed.

I finished brushing my long, thick dark purple hair and then I tied it into a ponytail and began to wrap a long piece of black fabric around it until it was tied at the bottom by a black ribbon, so now it was like a rope. I thought back to the day before, Ray had his hair like this now that I could remember. My thoughts drifted back to the G-Revolutions, the team I had met yesterday, I thought over each of them, and then my thoughts went to last night. "He will be your key…the key to the lock that you have used to keep away from us…" I murmured softly to myself, a close resemblance to what the girl with the mask had said. "What does it mean?" I asked myself as I picked up my backpack and walked to the door then walked down the hallway and down the stairs to the front room and found my black sneakers. I was about to walk out the door when I glanced at the mirror on the wall by the window and caught my reflection. Thoughts of people and their disbelief and laughs hit me and the sight of the black cat ears and fangs. 'What am I going to do?' I thought to myself as I studied my reflection. My watch alarm went off suddenly, making me jump. "Oh no! I'm late for school!" Quickly I found a navy colored toque and I tied a sweater around my waist, covering up my tail. I put the toque on quickly and then ran out the door. I locked it behind me then took off down the walkway and through the gate.

A few minutes later

I breathed hard as I sprinted down the sidewalk, I could hear the school bell blaring out the late warning to all students who weren't in their classes. My heart pounded 'I can make it' I thought as I ran on. A sound of footsteps following after me made me falter and glance back. Cold fear hit me and caused my stomach to knot. There were three people chasing after me, two boys and a girl, the same ones from the café yesterday. The very same ones who had the pleasure of watching me skid into their table and fall. They were all chasing after me with determined, smug looks, they were coming for me.

Quickly I turned to the side and took off down a side road, dodging people and objects as I went. I ran down it until I reached the other side, cars roared down the road in front of me. My steps slowed as I watched the metal monsters eat up the cement before me. A strange panic filled me as I watched the vehicles and heard the terribly magnified sounds of honking and screeching of tires. I could hear the footsteps of the three approaching. I turned to the side and took off again with hopes of being able to get away. My path was soon cut short by a road block and construction, I skid and turned to the left, weaving my way around the workers and large machinery. Finally I got through and ran down another road.

The road was gravelled, not cement, and there were the backdoors of various stores opening out into it. Garbage cans and dumpsters gave off foul smells, almost causing me to gag as I ran. Eventually I felt safe enough to slow my pace and to walk while I caught my breath. I relaxed too soon however, hard hands came down on my shoulders and jerked me back.

My violet eyes widened as I felt myself fall heavily to the ground. Pain jarred through my body as I looked up at three sneering faces. The girl looked down at me and smirked, "Well look who it is, it's the klutz we met yesterday. What are you doing trying to run from us? No one ever gets far when they do that." She laughed as she kicked dirt in my face and watched me flinch.

One of the boys peered down at me, "You know, you're kind of cute; if you give me a kiss then I might be able to convince my buddies to let you go without much trouble." He grinned sickeningly, his teeth were yellow and his appearance was far from friendly. The other boy cuffed him upside the head, "You idiot, she's mine" He smirked jokingly.

The girl crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, and then she turned her mocking gaze back to me, "What's with all of this?" She muttered as she grabbed me by the arm with a surprisingly tight grasp and wrenched me up enough so she could get a hold of my back pack and pull it from my shoulders. She then let go of me and began to dig through it.

I lay on the dusty ground half sitting up, half lying down on my back, my muscles were complaining from the treatment along with my lungs which were asking for air. I stubbornly kept quiet and calmly gazed up at them, fear pulsed in my mind, but I kept it contained. "…Are you finished with me?" I murmured quietly as I watched her, I glanced at the two boys who were still bickering, making me feel sick to my stomach as they looked me up and down. Slowly I got to my feet and self consciously crossed my arms and tried to shrink away.

The first boy looked at me with his disgusting grin and chirped "Hey, nice toque, what'cha hiding? Bad hair?" He reached out before I could step back, grabbed the toque, and jerked it off. His startled look almost made me smile as he stepped back and stared at my black cat ears. "Whoa! Dude! Look at this!" The other boy looked at me and raised his eyebrow, "What are those freaking things?"

The girl looked up from her searching and looked at me; she stared for a moment then began to laugh. "Are you messed or something? You have cat ears!" She stepped forward and grabbed me by the arm roughly again and jerked me towards herself. My sweater slipped and fell to the ground, revealing my long, furred tail. Her eyes widened even more and her laughs grew louder. The boys just continued staring.

The sounds of her shrill laughing stung my ears like thousands of angry hornets, and the stares of her companions made me flinch. My mind screamed out, 'Stop! Please stop laughing at me! I didn't ask for this! Stop it please!' I flinched and backed away from them, I backed away into a garbage can and then crashed back into it, falling among the garbage and retching smell. Anger along with pure embarrassment filled my eyes as I glared up at them. The boys came along and dragged me out again then tossed me roughly against one of the bricked walls. I hit the wall and dropped to my knees again. Anger grew stronger, instinct rose up and I raised my gaze to look at them from behind my bangs.

The girl looked at me and smirked widely, "Aw, kitty is getting angry boys, you better watch out." Her jealousy and spitefulness was showing fully as she watched without pity as the boys sent the other girl flying into garbage pile over and over. Suddenly her smile began to fade as the girl turned and leapt at them with outstretched claws and cold eyes.

I leaped at the two boys and attacked. I felt skin tear under my long, sharp claws. I heard their yells of surprise, pain and anger. I dodged each punch or kick thrown at me, with agility I got behind them and attacked again. A strange feeling came over me; a hot feeling filled my muscles and ran through my veins. I didn't see them as boys harassing me; no I saw them as enemies trying to hurt me. The feeling numbed my mind and just drove me onward.

After almost fifteen minutes of this, the two boys staggered back with torn and bleeding arms and faces. They both leaned against the walls, anger raged through their eyes as they regarded me with coldness. The girl ran over to them and checked their wounds then turned to me.

I breathed hard, blood covered my fingers and the bitter-sweet smell made me want to be sick all over again as it stung my nose, but I held my ground and watched her as she approached me. Alert instinct kept me on my guard and wary as she circled me. A heated almost eager look flickered through her eyes, fighting against my cold, tense gaze. Suddenly she leaped towards me, skill of a martial artist showing in each of her dodging steps. I tensed and waited.

Her attack however was not what I was expecting, she leaped to the right and left then she leaped up and came down at me from up high, only to duck down and attack my legs. My eyes widened as I felt myself thrown into the dirt over her body. I tumbled and rolled through the dust until I hit the wall on the other side. A small cry slipped from my lips as I lay there for a few moments trying to regain my breathing. She came on me again, kicking and punching without letting up. I blocked the blows the best I could, then I managed to roll out from under her and get to my feet, only to be thrown off of them again. Blood trickled from my lip and bruises and muck covered my body as I tussled with her on the ground. Finally I saw an opening; I slammed my feet upwards into her stomach and sent her flying away from me. Wearily I got to my feet again and staggered towards the entrance to the road, I hoped to get away.

Cold hands landed on my arms again and pulled me back and then turned me around. One of the boys held me from behind as the other stood before me. The girl stood beside him with hatred gleaming in her eyes. I looked up at them with a worn out gaze. "Are you done yet?" The boy before me asked as he watched me. I wearily bowed my head and closed my eyes, waiting for the finishing blow. Instead I felt a hand trail along my jawline and cup under my chin, raising my head. I looked up into the boy's eyes, lust and cold mockery showed in his irises. Fear and panic sent my body numb and I almost dropped to the ground if it wasn't for the boy holding me up behind me. "What about that kiss?" He murmured. My ears dropped back at the sickening feeling in my stomach.

I watched as his face came closer to mine, the snickering of the other boy and girl echoed in my ears. With a final burst I slammed back against my captor and broke from his grasp. "No!" I screamed as I turned and took off from the group, my eyes were wide with terror. I heard their feet pounding behind me but I didn't look back. I reached the end, turning to the left again and running down the sidewalk where I had come. I could hear the footsteps gaining on me, they swore and yelled at me, and this time they weren't just going to catch me. My strength was drained, my heart was pounding in my ears and everything hurt and burned, but my unstoppable fear kept me running.

Suddenly in my blurry vision, two young men appeared, one was dressed in white and black Chinese clothes, and the other was dressed in dark blue and had a long, white scarf. I saw them walk around the corner before me, too close for me to stop from my wild sprint.

Kai's POV

Ray and I walked calmly down the road; we were looking around the city to see if there were any changes since the last time we were here. It was a busy morning in the city of Tokyo, and we had been dodging people all morning without any problem. I glanced around calmly with my violet eyes, my perceptive gaze observed everything that went on around me. Ray talked every now and then and I would answer with a few syllables. Suddenly out of nowhere a girl with long dark purple hair which was falling out of her hair wrap came running towards us from around a corner. Her eyes were wide with un-known terror, and her clothes were torn and dirty. Dark red liquid stained her hands and face as she ran towards us. Ray noticed her too and went to step to the side though concern showed in his golden eyes. I too went to step to the side, but it was too late.

She slammed right into me, I felt her hit me head on with her head to my chest. I grunted and took a step back but instinctively put my arms around her to steady her and myself. My eyes widened slightly from the shock of the impact. "Watch yourself" I said with more coldness and harshness then I had meant, but my surprise and composure had given my voice more tenseness then usual.

She quickly shrank away from me after her senses were reawakened, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry" She said quickly, tears gleamed in her eyes as she quickly backed away and hugged her arms to her body. "I am so sorry" She repeated, and then she glanced back over her shoulder nervously.

I watched her with my calm, emotionless look, though my gaze was taking in her appearance and my mind was at work. 'She's familiar…she's the girl from yesterday…but she has cat ears?' The thought interested me slightly at the sight of the girl that we had seen just yesterday, only now she had cat ears and a tail twitching behind her. "Hm" was what I answered her with. "Forget about it…" I added at Ray's oddly stern glance.

Ray's POV

I had seen the girl collide with Kai and could only imagine the reaction, but he was his normal calm self inspite of it. I regarded her with my keen golden eyes, she was the girl from yesterday, though she looked dirtier and more terrified then she had then. She also had cat ears and a tail, two odd things to see on a young girl. "Are you alright?" I asked as I looked at her.

She nodded slowly and looked at me with wavering violet eyes; she glanced back again and then looked back. "I'm sorry…I have to go" She stammered. "What"- I started to ask, but my words were cut off by a shout and a curse. Three people ran from around the corner and approached us. The girl before us looked back and quickly ran past us. "Come back here!" The larger boy yelled as they came closer. I glanced at Kai, he was watching them with a cold gaze, and I could see that he could tell what the situation was. He looked at me and nodded. I nodded in reply and then looked at them again.

The three slowed slightly as they came towards us, they didn't look pleased as we held our ground and watched them. "Get out of our way you little 'blading pansies!" They roared at us, but we took no heed. They came closer to us, almost able to touch us, and then Kai snapped into action. He went forward and attacked, sending the closest to the ground with a few moves, he moved onto the next one, sending him to the ground as well. The girl looked at him cockily but he didn't let up, he sent her spinning as well, though he seemed to hold up slightly on her. I watched calmly as he took care of them, then I turned to look at the girl behind me as he finished. "Kyoko is it?" I asked. She slowly nodded.

Kiyoko's POV

I watched with faint disbelief as the two young men stood their ground and I watched as Kai easily took out the three of them. Ray turned to me and looked at my pale face, gently he took my hand and led me to a bench, to which I dropped onto. He stood before me and studied me, "What happened?" He asked kindly as he watched me.

Slowly I looked up at him, and then I looked and saw Kai walk up beside Ray. "I….they were….from…yesterday…and they…" I dropped my gaze and shivered. My ears twitched as I cowered before their eyes. "I-I have to go home…." I murmured softly as I got up and turned to walk away, pain over took me as the numbing anxiety and anger began to fade and my injuries began to complain loudly. With a soft cry I dropped to my hands and knees. I shook hard from the fear and hurt.

A presence came over me, and strong arms came around me, scooping me up almost like a little child and picking me up bridal style. "C'mon, lets go" I heard a calm voice say, a Russian accent mixed with a soft Japanese tinge murmured the words. They were answered by a quiet, almost awed Chinese sounding voice. "Yeah, let's go." I couldn't fight anymore, the feeling of the strong arm under my legs and around my back felt as if it burned into my clothing and skin, just as the reddening of my face did. Wearily I closed my eyes and rested my head against the hard chest with my arms against my stomach. I then allowed the comforting dark to once again consume me.

AN: Hello, this chapter is kind of short I think, maybe a little rushed but it is late at night, or early in the morning now. Anyways, thank you for reading and please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Only Hope

Voices chattered through the darkness, they echoed but were clearer then they had been before. I could hear them now, the voices of the living; it felt like it had been an eternity since I had heard them among the strange darkness of unconsciousness. Slowly the thoughts began to come back to my mind, the memories of the scene before I had fallen to the ground in a faint. Images of the three attackers and the long battle with them, the spurting blood, running, and then running into the two young men, my rescuers in the end all came back to me. Slowly I fought through the daze on my mind and the darkness to come back to the present and open my eyes.

Max's POV

Kai and Ray had gone out a few hours earlier to sight see, or to get away from Tyson, one of the two. I glanced at Tyson and Daichi bickering now with my large blue eyes. They are always fighting; I then looked back at the scene before us. The major activity of the morning, the girl on the couch under white sheets was before us.

It had been surprising when Ray had opened the door to our hotel room and stepped in, and then Kai had walked in after him with the girl in his arms and an unusually solemn look on his face. Her injuries had us worried for a little while until Ray washed the blood from her hands and face and we had found out that a lot of the blood hadn't been her own. Kai had strangely stayed by the couch ever since she had been laid there, he had let Ray take care of her wounds on her arms and her face, (the other wounds she would have to take care of herself) and he had let Tyson and Daichi scramble around for blankets, but he had stayed close by the couch inspite.

I studied the girl with my gleaming blue eyes; she was the same girl from yesterday, Kiyoko, only now she had cat ears and a tail. When Tyson had questioned Kai and Ray about this fact, they had only given him a look, especially when he had tried to play with her ears. 'Her face is so pale! And her breathing is so slow; I wonder if she'll really be okay.' I thought to myself as I watched her. Tyson and Daichi continued bickering in the background and Hilary tried to get them to be quiet, she had been spiteful ever since Kiyoko had been brought in, but that is to be expected I guess. Hiro, Tyson's older brother was out somewhere. Ray was in the kitchen I think from the sounds of the rattling and Kai was in his spot from the past few hours, sitting on a chair near the couch either with closed eyes or just his un-readable gaze as he watched every person in the room.

I sighed and yawned quietly and then leaned back in my chair again. Tyson suddenly came crashing over with Daichi clinging to his leg. "Get off you creep!" he muttered. Daichi just held on tighter. "Ow! My circulation!" Tyson yelled louder.

I looked over at him, and shushed him. "Quiet Tyson, don't disturb everyone" I looked back at the girl still lying motionless on the soft, dark blue couch. The closer I looked at her, the longer the minutes seemed to go on, suddenly her eyelashes flickered. I started.

Daichi screeched, "Hey! She moved! I saw her eye twitch!" Tyson joined in on the excited chorus. It quickly quieted from the sharp look from Kai. Ray soon walked into the room from the yelling.

Kiyoko's POV

The voices were now distinct and I could almost place them to the people who I was sure was surrounding me. Slowly I opened my eyes; my vision began to focus after a few moments. Quickly I sat up, my heart pounded in my chest. I gazed up at them with large, fearful eyes; my knees were pulled up to my chin with hopes of managing to turn their stares away from me. These people I hardly knew, they had brought me into their home bleeding after they had found me running the streets while being chased…who knows what they thought of me now…I also wasn't normal, that much could easily be told just by taking one look at my odd appearance. I cowered further down into the corner of the couch, the cover had unfortunately fallen to the floor so I couldn't hide under it, and it would have been too noticeable anyways.

"Are you alright?" I heard someone ask; I looked up and saw a pair of large blue eyes staring at me waiting for an answer. Slowly I nodded.

"How are you feeling? Do your injuries hurt a good deal?" Another voice asked me, I looked over at the Chinese cat-boy. The mention of the pain brought me back to the complaining cuts and bruises I had managed to receive during the fight. The stinging now started up more noticeable to me then it had been before, I shifted my positioned. "..It's not too bad" I said softly.

"Ow! Daichi stop hitting me, fine I'll move out of the way." Tyson muttered and moved over a few steps so that the shorter boy could come up closer and peer at me.

"Um…Hi" I said nervously as I watched Daichi. Suddenly he hopped right onto the couch and came closer to me crouched like a monkey as he studied me. I put my cramping legs down slightly but put my arm up nervously as he came closer to me. "Hmm, are those ears real?" He poked my cat ears lightly.

I shifted my position; "Um…yeah" It felt like I was being studied by everyone like a creature under a microscope, each person trying to get inside my head to see what was in there. The urge to cower came over me again, I moved over, almost to the arm of the couch, suddenly I slipped off of the arm and fell back and landed on the floor. My legs were caught up on the couch still in an awkward position while the rest of my body hit the floor with a thump. I flinched at the impact.

Daichi popped up and stared down at me from the arm of the couch. "Whoa, are you alright?" He smirked down at me. A defensive urge came over me, easily I swung my left foot up and lightly kicked him upside the head, not enough to damage him, but it send him reeling to the side and plummeting from the couch and into the carpet. I then put my legs down and got up to my feet. Everyone stared at me with different expressions. Tyson started snickering, Max just stared with wide eyes, Ray had an almost approving look, and Hilary was hiding a smirk. Then I looked at Kai, I remembered that it was him that had carried me here, the memory of his strong arms but gentle touch, and his accented voice came to my mind. I looked down at the floor and clasped my hands while I stood under their stares. I glanced up at him again and saw him looking at me, his look didn't look angry, or scornful…it looked almost as if a quick spark of amusement flickered through his violet eyes. I looked at him more fully then turned my gaze to the floor again.

Kai's POV

It had been simple to take care of the losers that had attacked her…carrying her to the hotel hadn't been a challenge either…there was no flailing or carrying on. She had just slipped into an unconscious state, even now she hardly fussed, and though watching Daichi be sent to the floor had been an unexpected sight. 'But then she was found covered in blood' I grimly reminded myself, something still bothered me. Maybe it was the way we had found her…or maybe the way I had been the one carrying her home…maybe that was it…I felt unsettled…she just looked so oddly familiar and I felt strange at the sight of her again…My royal purple eyes watched her as she went back to watching everyone intently with large, violet eyes, her eyes were almost black from the size of her enormous pupils.

"What happened?" I heard Ray ask with his normal friendly but serious voice. I glanced over at him then crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back against the chair again.

She gazed up at him with her unreadable eyes, 'they look like pools of water…deep and hard to read….hardly a ripple on the surface' I thought with a flicker of interest as I watched her. I caught myself "Idiot" I muttered under my breath in chastisement to my thoughts, and then I turned my attention back to the conversation.

She answered with a soft, gently accented voice, "I was going to school…they're just some people from there." She shifted uncomfortably under Ray's kindly gaze. "…Thank you for helping me…" She smiled faintly and then turned her gaze to me, I felt it connect with mine and search through my irises. I stared back with an emotionless, unblinking gaze, until she dropped her own. She never seemed to hold someone's look for long.

I got up after a few moments and walked to the window and looked out while listening as the other peppered the girl with questions such as, 'where are you from, what's your full name, how much do you beyblade?' A lot of these questions I noticed she would hesitate and answer with only a few vague words, cautiously giving just enough information for a satisfactory answer. 'Hm…' I looked out the window as I thought and listened.

Kiyoko's POV

"My name is Kiyoko Arashi…I live a few blocks away and…sometimes" I answered their questions carefully; it was mainly Tyson and Daichi that peppered me with them. Hilary watched me with a sceptical gaze, Ray and Max stood and watched me with quiet looks, and Kai stood over by the window.

Tyson watched me with his brown eyes, "You were the girl that we saw yesterday right? We saw you at the café; you were the girl that wiped out a few times right?"

My face heated up and turned a faint pink at the embarrassing memory, slowly I nodded. "Yeah…that was me…I should go before it gets too late…Arigato" I said as I got up and slightly bowed respectfully with my hands folded in front of myself, it was a habit of mine. I then stood up straight and quickly headed for the door. A chorus of confusion and questions followed after me as I shut the door behind me. The hallways suddenly seemed eerie to me, the effects of the earlier events still hadn't faded from my mind. I shuddered and hugged myself quietly with my bandaged arms, pain stung through my complaining body, reminding me of the injuries I had received. I flinched and continued down the hallway as fast as I could walk.

My large violet eyes studied the hallway ahead of me as I quickly headed down it and then took off down the stairs. What I didn't notice though…was the young man with two toned blue hair and a white scarf had walked down my same path a few minutes after I did.

Towards the Evening

It was another early evening as I walked out of the back door of the Café. I had managed to get through school without running into the threesome, but I had left early to get to my job on time for once. Luckily no major calamities or mistakes had been committed on my part. 'At least my boss seemed kind of happy with me today…' I thought quietly as I walked my usual route to my home, my skirt flowed softly around my legs as I walked with my small, quick strides. The whole day had been strange, I had found a way to hide my tail with tying an apron around my waist only backwards, and I had found a hat as well. People had looked at me oddly but I had managed.

'Maybe it will go away…' I tried to reassure myself as I approached my house and opened the familiar gate and walked down the walkway. I stopped by the door and paused, a presence could be felt, along with unfamiliar smells. Cautiously I opened the door and slipped in, shutting it behind me. "…Mel?" I said softly as I walked up the stairs quietly.

When I walked into the kitchen, surprise caused me to gasp softly. Dishes and cutlery were smashed and broken on the floor. The tablecloth and curtains were torn. My multiple spices and other such things were scattered over the floor from their opened cupboards. I looked around with wide eyes; my nervousness grew as I walked through the kitchen and into the living room. The couch cover was torn, multiple pictures were smashed. Ransack evidence was strewn all down the hallway as I crept down it, finally coming to my room.

Carefully I pushed open the door and slipped in, the room was dim lit with the evening sun giving its usual last flares of rays as it peeked in through my window. Nervously I scanned the room, my heart pounded in my chest, my breath caught as I looked around. Everything seemed almost in order, except for some of my drawers were opened as if they were dug through. The strangest thing was a box, it was black, lacquered and made of wood, and it sat on my bed almost expectantly. I stood by the door while gazing at it, so intriguing it was, it held secrets…I was certain secrets of something very crucial to me. After a few moments I forced myself to walk towards it, then stop in front of it, then reach out with trembling hands and undo the latch and lift the lid.

Inside the box was nothing more then a white piece of paper, cautiously I reached down and picked it up. When I flipped it over I found that it was actually a photograph. It was a photograph of a young man, maybe a little older then me, perhaps the age of Kai or Ray. 'Who is this…?' I thought quietly as I studied the picture with a thoughtful gaze. He looked strong, and firm, but with an odd softness in his deep eyes and the faint trace of a smile on his face. His eyes were maroon, or a deep crimson with endless, black pupils that were slightly slitted. His eyebrows were black and angled in just a way that gave him a look of authority but thoughtful wisdom and humility. His jawline was strong and sharp, small tips of fangs poked out from his mouth. Black hair fell over his forehead in bangs and it was pulled back in a ponytail that still went down to his mid-back. His clothes were a black loose top with loose sleeves, almost like the male kimono sleeves. Tighter black sleeves were underneath those and went down to his wrists. Black fingerless gloves covered his hands, in his hands was a long, shimmering katana that he held in a menacing, defensive position. His shirt was tied loosely with a golden sash or an obi, his pants were black as well and were rather loose but not too baggy, and they were tied with black and gold wraps just around his mid-shins. Then his outfit was completed with black shoes, they looked like boots but were light enough for him to walk silently, multiple pouches were hidden among the outfit I was certain of. The part of his appearance that caught my attention the most though, was where his ears were supposed to be…were silver cat ears, and he had a long, silver tail, a lot like me. Faint surprise flickered through my eyes at the sight of him…I knew him…I did, he was familiar!

Excitement ran through me as I looked all over the picture, I looked on the back and then looked into the empty box, I needed a clue, and who was he? I could see him in my mind, only not in the picture form, I could see him turning and looking at me with a faint smile tracing his lips. A memory tugged at my mind, I tried to focus it…

Memory

A large building…looked almost like a church…no…almost like a Muslim church…with large spirals for the roof and large gates outside surrounding it. It was snowing, large, fluffy flakes…I was walking with a group of other children of various ages…we all were trooping after a older woman who was wearing a long, black cloak, I couldn't see her looks because of it. I myself was different…I was younger, my dark violet hair was shorter and held in long pigtails with white ribbons, my eyes were large and deep purple and blue. My clothes were almost unseen because of the large, black cloak that I also wore and it went almost to my feet. The odd thing was that I didn't have any cat ears or anything of the sort, just a large, joyful smile over my face, a long unused smile. The children, all girls, ran out of the line to roll up snowballs or to receive some other little treasure. I stayed in line but eagerly watched the other girls and giggled when one of them fell or was hit with a snowball.

The woman glanced back at us while she continued walking; her gaze seemed to come straight to me, piercing into my large, bright eyes with her sharp, light silver, almost white eyes. A deep shiver went up and down my spine as I found myself caught in place by her almost threatening stare. She then made an expression that to me was taken as a rare smile before she turned away and led our giggling troop into the large doorway of the building. We all loved being taken out into the snow, it was a privilege that had to be rightly earned, and we all tried our hardest in order to get a breath of fresh air that was for pleasure. The chatter and laughter slowed down though as we all stepped inside, instead of the earlier joy, everyone went quiet and seriousness came over our childish faces. Once inside, the pleasure stopped and the strict work began, any foolishness usually led to a beating or to another punishment, either way it was greatly feared.

A girl that was taller then me and we usually called her bunny slipper, or just slipper because she usually wore her pigtails up high on her head, giving her what looked like rabbit ears. She peered down at me with her blonde hair bobbing on her head. She stared at me with large, hazel eyes. "What are you staring at Jinx?" I almost smiled at the sight of her staring down at me with her freckled face and bobbing hair, while she tried to look tough and intimidate me. Usually I kept quiet around my companions, but the look from Master had given me a rush, the sight of the girl towering over me annoyed me more then anything else. I looked up at her and stood up straighter, my large violet eyes fixed upon her hazel ones.

"Why does my staring matter to you bunny slipper?" I whispered softly.

"Don't push it Jinx, you don't want to get hurt do you?" She calmly cracked her knuckles, the sickening sound echoed faintly in my sensitive ears. Instinctively I took a step back while keeping a keen gaze on her, the sense that a fight was approaching ran through my mind. Every muscle in my well-trained body tensed. I was only going on eleven years old, I was shorter then the others and not quite developed in my skills as the others were, often settling me down to a lower status.

"No, it is just an honest question as to why it bothers you…" I answered with the continuing soft voice; I didn't feel like fighting anymore. I took another slight step back as she growled again.

"What? Feeling stupid for trying to stand up to me now Kiyoko?" Her voice sneered at the saying of my name. "Maybe you should of thought of that, you pathetic loser. You may be Master's favourite, but that isn't going to help you much if you can barely survive in these hallways." Her voice and eyes held a threat with each word as they dripped with bitterness. Suddenly she tensed and launched herself at me.

I flinched slightly as she flew towards me; quickly I dove to the side and dodged. She landed on her feet and leaped at me again. All that were trained under Master were taught the skills of the shinobi; this was unfortunate for me since Bunny Slipper was swift and hard at her attacks. I quickly reached out and managed to grab her hands as she flew at me, with the momentum of her speed I whirled around and let go. She tumbled and crashed a few feet away to the brick, dirt floor, and then she was up again. Even at our young ages, we were taught to never give in, to win at all costs…even during a quarrel between acquaintances. I watched her as she ran at me; her fists tried to connect as I put my hands up and blocked her near attacks. She suddenly ducked and hit my legs, sending me tumbling backwards. Pain ached through my back as I hit the rough, uneven floor, while gritting my teeth I got to my feet again and leaped past her. I ran towards one of the darker hallways, hoping for an escape, I could hear her footsteps echoing behind me. A sharp voice snapped in my mind, 'what are you doing? Running away again? Turn around and use your head.' I listened to the voice; an idea came to my mind. I kept up my speed as she ran after me, then I turned suddenly and ran a few steps towards her, she kept on going with surprise written in her eyes. I crouched and then launched up over her, landing behind her.

Loud cheers and jeering could be heard coming from the large, main room, it seemed to always be a treat to watch a fight like this; it gave excitement to the otherwise dark and bland hallways. The violet in my eyes darkened to a deep purple at the fiery emotion of the fight, I turned again to attack but found it to be too late. She was upon me. I slammed back against the floor roughly, she pinned me to it. Every hateful thought, bitter phrase, all of her dark ideas against me was displayed in that moment as I gazed up into her eyes. It sickened me. "Bunny" I said in alarm.

She didn't retreat but slammed me harder into the broken stone floor. I flinched, I knew then that this fight I wasn't going to win, she was older, taller, stronger, and deadlier then I was. I closed my large eyes, it was over for me now, I was certain of it. Suddenly, the weight of her body lifted from mine, an admiring gasp followed through the viewers. I opened my eyes and looked up. Bunny Slipper was being held back and was being lectured? I sat up and was met by a hand being held down to me. I raised my gaze and felt my face automatically flush. It was Akio.

Akio, one of Master's favourites and one of the most valuable bladers, and fighters we had. He also was the heartthrob among the girls here in the abbey. His eyes were a deep crimson, with dark black pupils. He had raven black hair with streaks of maroon near his bangs. His hair reached his mid-back and was usually kept tied into a ponytail. His clothes were black and gold, his colors. He was rarely seen by us, only when Master would call on him for a demonstration. He now stood before me, gazing down at me with his quiet, unreadable look. "Getting into another fight Kiyoko?" He asked with his calm, serious voice.

I took his hand and he helped me to my feet effortlessly. I dropped my gaze and nodded slightly, "It couldn't be helped sir"

He looked down at me; I reached his lower chest since he was about years older then me. I looked up at him again. He smiled very faintly, "I'm not surprised" He looked at Bunny Slipper who was now among her friends who were comforting her. He looked back at me and slipped a bandage from his pocket. Gently he began to wrap it around a cut on my wrist. "You two have to stop this pointless fighting in the hallway, you hear?" He said to us while he wrapped up my wound. We both nodded our heads. He looked at me again while he aided the cut. His eyes were dark maroon, his pupils were the darkest black I had ever seen, so deep and surfaced with a clear, unbroken surface. It looked like there was no emotion, no life in his eyes, but then they would suddenly burst into a world of confusion, a world of so much emotion and thoughts that you couldn't even read what they said. They looked so sincere, so thoughtful and caring, but then serious and cold. He looked like he could finish off an opponent in a heart beat, I knew that he easily could, but there was no pride in his eyes, or at least not that of unfair, dirty pride. No, his eyes held the pride of a warrior, the honour and respect of a well skilled fighter trained by old. He was only maybe twelve since I was going on ten, but already he held the maturity of an eighteen year old. A strong thrill went up through my body and struck home in my chest.

After he had finished wrapping the wound with the white, clean bandage he turned away and walked down the hallway. He glanced at each young girl as he went, not in an unsettling way, but in almost a brotherly way. Every now and then he would stop and raise a downcast gaze, or murmur a word of encouragement to another who would shrink away from him. He reached the end of the hallway, the large front doors. I watched him as he walked away in a daze. I looked at the bandage on my arm in confusion, 'why did he split us up? Why did he defend and help me? Who is he exactly?' I thought to myself in question. This young man, so mysterious and silent, but also oddly kind and gentle, he had looked me in the eye with his…his unreadable ones.

I looked up and suddenly found myself running down the hallway after him, past all of the girls. He had given me a rush, not a dark one, or the eagerness to fight, but he had shown me a longed for action of kindness. I didn't want him to think me as a stupid, immature little child who fought all of the time without a spark of honour or intelligence. "Akio," I called as loud as I could while running. To my delight he stopped and turned as he was opening the door. I slowed down once I reached him and stopped. I looked up at him, suddenly feeling foolish and small compared to him. "Um….Arigatou (thank you)" I murmured and bowed with my hands clasped.

His features softened slightly into a faint smile, he nodded and answered "Itsudemo (Anytime), Now stay out of trouble…I have things to do so I can't come and bail you out." He had a knowing look in his eyes.

I flushed and nodded my head quickly "Hai! (Yes!)" My long hair swayed and bounced with the motion. I smiled happily. He smiled faintly again and then he turned and walked out into the bright light above the darkness of the building. I stood and watched in a thoughtful daze until he faded into the snow and light. The flashback faded….

Kai's POV

She had walked out at a quick pace out of the room soon after the incident with Daichi. The whole team had looked out after her and had begun a discussion about where she could have possibly gone. Finally they all decided that I should go and find her, what a waste of time. If she had left, she must have had her own personal reasons. Though I couldn't help but feel a little curious as to who she was, and why she constantly flickered through my mind as if in a memory…I had followed her out, she travelled quicker then I had first expected, soon she led me to her school, there was no point in waiting around so I left and walked around town. Soon after her school ended I spotted her heading towards the Café from the day before. I calmly followed and waited until I saw her head out again in the evening. Finally, what a stupid way to spend the day…

Now my footsteps were all I heard on the pathway as I walked through the white, stained fence and towards the door that she had led me through. It was silent in the neighbourhood, eerily silent. My dark amethyst eyes studied each detail as I slipped up to the door. It was left partly open, no noise came from inside. Cautiously I opened the door a little further and stepped in after a moment, where was she? What was with this place? Faint annoyance flickered through my mind at the looming silence. My gaze was caught at the sight of scattered coats and shoes at the doorway. I walked through it and up the stairs. More things looked out of place, papers on the floor, dog toys scattered everywhere, broken plant pots and soil on the carpet. I took each detail in as I walked into the hallway and glanced around, something was wrong with this.

A skittering noise caught my attention, tension filled my muscles, something was coming towards me, and quickly I turned and looked to my left. Out of the kitchen a small dog suddenly came tearing towards me. It was a small collie pup; it still had its fine, fluffy mane of a young dog. It barked sharply and growled at me. 'This dog is going to get me found out' I thought in annoyance. "Back off" I growled lowly, quiet enough to almost barely be heard. The dog stopped and looked up at me, its ears perked up at the sound of my voice. Its tail began to wag as though it thought I was suddenly a long lost friend. It sat itself down at my feet, staring up at me with large, brown, expecting eyes. A sigh escaped my lips; I looked down at it with calmed violet eyes. "What?" The pup whimpered and inched closer to me. I sighed again and kneeled down, gingerly stroking the pup's thick, downy fur. Its tail thumped harder on the floor in enjoyment. "There" I muttered as I rose to my feet. A faint smile traced my lips at the sight of the puppy staring up at me with a foolish look with its tongue hanging out. A loud thumping noise suddenly caught my attention. I looked up and stood up quickly, it came from down the hallway.

The puppy stood up and perked up its ears, then took off down the hallway with a bark. After a moment I followed after it, more signs of the mess showed. Only it didn't look like bad house keeping…it looked like a break in. Alertness kept my head up and every sense tingled as the dog suddenly stopped and noised at a door at the end of the hallway, it pushed it open and looked back at me. I followed after it and opened the door further to look in. I relaxed slightly at the sight of the girl standing with her back to me. She was looking at something with a transfixed look. I studied the room; it looked all in order except for a black wooden box that had fallen to the floor, probably the source of the thumping noise. I looked at her again, she didn't move.

'What is she doing..?' I wondered at the sight, she had something in her hands, it looked like a photograph. I exhaled and calmly stepped further into the room. Something caught my eye on the floor near my feet, I reached down and picked it up, and it was a piece of paper. I unfolded it and read it after a moment of hesitation. It was a letter.

_Kiyoko Arashi…_

_You have been taking too long, we're getting impatient. You now have found your power of the black cat. We saw your display today in the alley; you have obviously noticed the change. We also saw the rest of the scene with you getting connected with the G-Revolutions. Very nicely done, but now we are getting tired of waiting. Hopefully this picture will give a reminder of your goal, your purpose of living, remember? Now, return, or we will come and do more then ransack your home. _

_Sincerely, _

_Your Master _

A lurching feeling suddenly hit my chest as I scanned the paper. It was familiar, only too familiar. Kiyoko Arashi…she was no normal girl; she was somehow connected to Master…a figure of my past. Who was this girl? Whoever she was, she obviously had more to her then first seen…and someone was after her and would return. I sighed, I wanted to just walk away and head back to my team, this didn't concern me, but if I did then she would probably be attacked by this organization that was after her…but bringing her with me could also cause more of an uproar and even danger to our team…there was too much that I had to figure out. 'Maybe she could be of some use to us' I though to myself. A voice answered to me, Dranzer my companion murmured _'maybe you should just bring her along sir, it would appear that she isn't safe here, someone is obviously after her, and she might have something that you would find of value if she is connected to what you think she may be.'_ I nodded slightly in agreement.

I looked up at her again. She didn't seem to even notice me behind her, she didn't seem to even notice it when her dog came and licked her leg. After a few moments I approached her.

Kiyoko's POV

I felt the fog begin to fade from my mind, the image of the dark building, of the girls and of the young man all faded from my sight. Instead the dim light streaming in through my window, over my bed and reflecting against the wall with the tapestries filled my vision instead. I blinked as if coming out of a long sleep, or deep daydream, suddenly the alarm of a presence came to my mind. Someone was here with me. Tension ran through my body, right behind me, someone was waiting; slowly I slipped the picture into my pocket. I waited but was shocked into freezing at the feeling of a firm, but gentle hand landing on my shoulder. I bit my lip and quickly turned around to be faced by dark violet eyes, a serious face with blue triangles on it. Kai Hiwatari? My eyes widened as my heart quickened. What was he doing here? Was he the one after me?

"What do you want?" I said while forcing my voice to stop quivering, my question was answered by a curt, calm voice. "My team was wondering about your disappearing act this morning."

I took a step back and bumped into the bed frame. "Yes…I had to get to school…You didn't have to follow me"

"I was told to" He replied calmly, his expression looked cold as he regarded me with his arms crossed.

Sharp words suddenly leapt to my mouth. "You just do what they tell you?"

He didn't look bothered, instead he tossed a folded piece of paper lightly to me, and I caught it and looked at it. "I think you should read that." He quipped.

I looked up at him and then at the paper, slowly I unfolded it and read it, the contents ran my blood cold. It was another threat from her…from Master…they were after me all the worse now. I shuddered and dropped down onto the bed while staring at it. 'It's going to get worse' I thought in anxiety. I forced myself to be calm inspite of my trembling. "Do you know about this?" I asked shakingly as I looked up at him, I wanted to know what he thought.

My question was instead answered with him closing his eyes for a few moments and then opening them again to pierce me with their gaze. "I have an idea of them; they aren't going to leave you alone either…" I nodded slowly. He closed his eyes again, "We hardly know you…" he exhaled "but one this is certain…You can't stay here" He opened his eyes and looked at me again; the look he gave me was that of a decided, firm air.

I only nodded and dropped my gaze before him again. No…I couldn't stay here…my only hope for the present was to get away so I could figure things out…and this stranger and his team was giving me that…this stranger as two toned as his hair knew something about me…I knew something about him…he and his friends were my only hope.

AN: This chapter I think is my longest chapter; sorry it took so long, I had writer's block and so yeah. Kind of drawn out and such, but I hope you like it anyways. Next chapter it should get more interesting to read, some new characters will be introduced . Well, thanks for reading, let me know what you think


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: New Awakenings, New Friends

He walked silently, hardly a word he had even spoken since we had left my old home. He had waited outside while I ran around and found things to shove into a backpack and to find Mel, and then he had simply turned and walked to the sidewalk when I came out and locked the door. Now I walked beside him, Kai Hiwatari. His long strides easily ate up my quick, short ones; he had to slow down a few times for me and Mel to catch up again.

Quietly I glanced up at him, he walked looking ahead and then he closed his eyes. "…Kai?" I said quietly after hesitating a moment. He opened his violet eyes and glanced at me. His deep amethyst eyes pierced into me with hidden thoughts that had not yet cleared from the moments of his dreaming closed eyes. The piercing faded slightly as I stared up at him for a moment; I then dropped my gaze, my face flushing. "Thanks…for taking me to your team…will they mind?" My voice sounded so oddly feeble.

He studied me for a moment and then looked back forward. "They won't mind…They accept anyone with a beyblade and a smile." His voice held almost a faint hint of exasperation, maybe even disgust. I looked up at him again. He didn't meet my gaze.

"Is that how it is with your team?" I asked quietly. Mel jerked and yapped at a leaf that blew near her face. I looked at her and quieted her with a quick word while listening for his answer.

He glanced at me with his unreadable, serious violet eyes. "More or less," He replied calmly and then looked away again.

My ears twitched towards his voice, I looked up at him and nodded. He looked like he was getting annoyed with my questions so I fell to silence for most of the way.

Kai's POV

'What I had said about my team had been true; they do accept basically anyone without a second thought. Anyone that can beyblade and has a workable personality they will take in as a 'friend' without even considering who the person is or what their intentions could be…if they weren't so quick to accept it would help us avoid a lot of issues.' I sighed mentally at the memories of various problems our team had run into. A calm, respectful voice breeched my train of thought and interrupted it, Dranzer.

'_Kai…maybe you should remember the times that well…if they weren't so accepting, would they have allowed you to return so many times after leaving?' The phoenix asked carefully into his master's mind. _

'They didn't have to accept me back; they should still watch themselves more.' I argued back calmly

_Dranzer heard the sharpness in Kai's voice and decided to change his tactics. 'What do you think of this girl? Kiyoko is her name? She seems clumsy but might be of some use.' _

'She seems to be clumsy, shy, uncertain, perhaps even weak, but is that any surprise? She is a girl that is just going on 16 maybe, she doesn't seem to have a lot going for her.' I replied while we approached the hotel.

'_I think that she just hasn't had the chance; she has those ears and that tail you see? Maybe she is just nervous around people, those couldn't be natural. I think you should give her a try Master Kai.'_

'Give her a try? I'm not interested in any new girl that looks like a cat.'

'_I mean give her a chance to prove she has some worth…she isn't normal…but oddly familiar don't you think? That note you saw gave even more clues that she isn't just a normal teenage girl.'_

'Hn' I opened my eyes to glance at the girl, Kiyoko. She walked beside me and only came up to my shoulder or possibly my chin. She had her eyes focussed on the hotel ahead, her jawline was sharper with her tension, and perhaps she was worried? Her eyes were a deeper violet then they had been earlier, but they were still unreadable. 'Yeah she is familiar, that note gave a few clues…what do you know about her from her bit beast?'

'_Her bit beast is a young female griffin called Drameena. She is pleasant to talk to but won't reveal any useful information about her mistress. She has said that she has been with her as her companion for almost 8 years now. So since Kiyoko was 8 she has beybladed with a bit beast. Does that give any clues Sir?'_

'Not much, but we will see, Thanks Dranzer, I do have some ideas concerning that note...Right now I am just 'escorting' her to the team; they can decide what they want to do with her.' I broke contact with my companion as I opened the door to the hotel and held it open for her to go through. She walked through and then looked up at me with her dark violet eyes from underneath her long eyelashes. She said with a sweet, soft voice "Thank you" before she looked away to study the hotel lobby. I exhaled and followed after her.

Kiyoko's POV

I looked around the familiar lobby with my violet eyes, It was rather boring, the floor was grey tiling and the walls were a cream color and little wall trimmings in the color of white. There was a bench by each of the walls with a potted tree in a bright splash of green. The front desk was a darker grey then the tiling and it had a woman in a pencil skirt and blouse who was busily typing at a computer while she sat in a cream colored wheeled chair. She hardly glanced upwards when Kai and I walked by. Mel pattered after me, her claws tapping lightly on the tile. He led me up the stairs which had dark grey carpeting over the tile with a cream colored railing. The colors made me want to cringe, I hadn't noticed before how bland they were.

After a few moments Kai had led me to the hotel room door in the same blandly colored hallway. Nervousness erupted into my mind and caused my heart to pound harder as he glanced back at me one final time before opening the door and stepping to the side. I looked up at him for a moment; he exhaled and stepped in since I didn't want to be the first one to enter the room. Cautiously I trailed in after him, Mel eagerly pushed past my legs to barge into the room. Our entrance sent the room that must have been quiet, into a loud frenzy. Everyone looked up and began talking at once after the door had been shut. I stood quietly by the door beside Kai with my hands before me clasping the leash. The team all came over to crowd around us, and ask questions.

Tyson grinned at me and then looked at Kai "I thought you had run off with her, or just forgot." He smirked with his cocky look.

Kai gave him a dark look in an answer and then stepped past them and towards the kitchen where he disappeared into it. I looked after him for a few moments before the others pulled back my attention.

The young Chinese man, Ray, looked at me with his coppery golden eyes. I noticed his gaze sweep down to the pup now sitting pertly at my feet and then to my backpack and then to my face again. He smiled faintly, his golden eyes lit up to brilliant amber from the welcoming expression. "He brought you along without any trouble I can see. Did he explain anything to you?"

I shook my head slowly, hardly anything had been explained to me…I had been in my room after finding my home torn through…then Kai had shown up and apparently had found the note for me and then he had practically ordered me to come along with him to his waiting team-mates.

Ray caught the gesture and nodded slightly in response, "I didn't think he would explain everything. First we can get you settled in and then we can explain more of the situation to you." He smiled slightly again, showing off his sharp, gleaming white fangs, it still interested me how similar they were to my own.

I nodded again and ducked my head in a slight bow. Tyson grinned widely, "C'mon, you don't have to do that, it reminds me of my grandpa too much." His brown eyes were friendly, almost too friendly and impulsive for my first impression of liking. After his reassurance he took off after Daichi who had taken his hat from his bluish black, spiked mess of hair.

Max then looked at me and smiled a large, friendly smile. "Don't mind Tyson, you can do whatever you want like that." His blue eyes sparkled at me as he suddenly took the leash of Mel from my tightly clasped hands. He and Ray, along with Hilary who was scowling, escorted me over to several of the beds. Each bed already had possessions on them, showing each owner's personality almost just by the sights. I keenly observed each one while the other's discussed among them.

There were two smaller beds, then two larger beds. One of the smaller beds had been pulled over slightly closer to the wall in the corner with its own nightstand. This bed had the normal light comforter and pillows of the hotel, but it had a pink blouse dropped onto its flat, neatly made surface. On the nightstand was a mirror, a picture of the team, make up cosmetics, and a hair brush. A purse hung from the bedpost, I could only guess it was Hilary's bed by the sight of the contents.

The next smaller bed was over beside the other beds and was neatly made with hardly anything on the nightstand between it and the other bed except for a lamp. There was the corner of a duffel bag peeking out from under the bed though, and from there I caught sight of what looked like a dark blue jacket tucked into the bag but it wasn't zipped up. Judging from the tidiness and the dark blue material, it had to have belonged to Kai. He really seemed to like to keep his area spotless, wow.

The next two beds were the larger ones. The one next to Kai's bed was rumpled and unmade. Various objects cluttered the nightstand including scattered beyblade parts, a knocked over picture frame and a few candy wrappers. My sharp eyes caught another object that completed my guessing, along with managing to disgust me, was that underwear on the floor? EW, Tyson and Daichi's bed for certain. The next bed was must tidier and clean, only it had three pillows lining on its headboard, the nightstand had a box with the label "parts" on it in marker and it had a laptop closed and resting on close beside it. I smiled to myself as I spotted a lollipop tucked near the box. That must be Max, Ray, and Kenny's bed then. I finished my observation and turned my gaze to the three who now seemed to be looking at me for an opinion. I smiled faintly before dropping my gaze to the floor.

Hilary's POV

"What are you talking about Ray? I can't share my bed with_ her_! I don't even know her!" I muttered quickly to the young man. I glanced over at the other girl; she just stood gazing around the room, studying every detail, creepy much? I turned my look back to the Chinese boy, and the innocent Max. "Why don't we just put her on the couch? She looks like she wouldn't mind."

Ray sighed slightly and eyed me with his patient, but exasperated look, I hate that look. "Hilary" He said quietly, "She needs to stay over here on your side until we can work something better out, she can't stay over here with us guys."

I growled. That Kiyoko girl is such a pain! I have hardly even met her and yet I can already see that she is going to be a problem! She isn't even normal looking for crying out loud! On top of that, she is just as silent and unpredictable as Kai; can our team really handle another person like that? Especially a girl that was brought in earlier covered in blood. "I just don't trust her Ray, you guys would allow anyone but honestly, she is some stranger to us."

Max smiled good naturedly, "Aw c'mon Hilary, she isn't that bad. You just have to get used to having another girl on the team again." That didn't help any, stupid Max, I don't want another girl on the team!

Ray exhaled. "It can't be helped now Hilary, she is here, so we just have to make her feel at home until Mr. Dickenson gets here to take a look at her. He said to us to keep an eye out for a new addition didn't he?"

I sighed again, "Alright, alright, but she isn't sleeping in my bed! Especially with that mutt" I glanced down at the collie pup that sat contently at Max's feet.

Kiyoko turned and looked at us soon after the discussion had quieted down, did she hear what we said? She is so unreadable! She stared at us for a moment with her violet eyes before dropping her gaze and staring at the floor.

Ray and Max both glanced at me, I growled mentally, I guess it is my job to make her comfortable…oh well, maybe having another girl around will be nice. I took a breath and then smiled sweetly, "Hey Kiyoko, I'm Hilary as you already know, I'm glad you will be joining our team. It will be nice to have another girl around." She looked at me and smiled faintly. The smile seemed to brighten up her otherwise emotionless, unreadable features, she is so odd already.

I went to say something more but I was interrupted by her quiet voice. "Will this be any trouble for me to stay here?"

"A problem if you stay? No, it's not a problem!" I smiled widely. "No problem at all."

She studied me and then nodded slightly, I couldn't tell if she believed me or not. I smiled nervously.

-End-

'She isn't very convincing is she…?' I thought quietly while watching the other girl, Hilary. They all stood around me as if waiting for me to speak or to react, I hated to disappoint them with my silence. Quickly I scanned the area to search for something to say within my mind. "This is very nice…Arigatou." I murmured and then blushed faintly.

My words were answered with smiles and good natured grins; I shifted back a slight step, why are they constantly smiling at me like this?

My uneasy thoughts were startled by footsteps that stopped beside me and a voice. "Have you figured out where she is sleeping?" The voice had a tinge of strained calmness. Quickly I looked and almost leaped back when I saw Kai standing close near me. He stood towering over me while staring at his team-mates with a clear, unwavering gaze.

Max looked at him. I could tell that he was trying to find out a explanation. "Uh, we were just working on that now Kai."

Kai nodded slightly and exhaled, I could hear the very faint sound of the breath leaving his lips as he pulled forth more patience.

Ray must have caught the gesture, he looked at Kai with his good natured eyes, and his brilliant golden eyes met the amethyst gaze of the blue haired boy before him. "We only need a place for a few nights; Hilary could probably share her bed, or we can do some shuffling and one of us guys can go on the couch."

I couldn't help but smile faintly at the sight of Hilary's face, she wasn't pleased with this.

Kai calmly looked at him, "No…I'll take the couch." His voice sounded oddly decisive. Ray didn't argue after he took a look at his friends face, he must be accustomed to not arguing with him.

At that Kai walked past us and to his single bed. There he gathered up his few items, his pillow, and blanket from the bed and headed past us again towards the couch in the living room. He hardly looked at us except to glance back as he began to settle. "Ray, Max, there are extra blankets for her in the closet."

I stood awkwardly as they wandered around finding various things for me, some blankets, two pillows. 'Why are they doing all of this...? Why did he give up his bed like that…?' Quietly I glanced over towards him. He seemed to ignore everyone in the room while he settled the blanket on the couch. 'He looks so concentrated…so serious…am I being that much trouble to him today…?'

My thoughts were broken into once again by Max's voice. "Hey Kiyoko, your bed is all made and ready, you can get all moved in now." He grinned.

I looked at him quickly and then at the newly made, neat bed. "You guys made my bed…?"

"Uh…yeah we did..." He looked awkward for a moment and then brightened again, "Well, I'm going to the kitchen for something to eat, call us if you need anything Kiyoko" He walked past me and out into the main room. Ray walked past me and smiled faintly at me and then followed Max.

Hilary looked at me and then walked over to her bed; her lip was set in a pout, she looked over at me. "You can probably just put your bathroom things in the drawer beneath mine, mine's the middle one on the right." After that she turned to tidying up her bed.

I nodded and then quietly walked over to my bed and sat down on it. Then I turned to study them all with my violet eyes. Tyson and Daichi were sprawled on the floor in front of the T.V. while devouring popcorn. Kenny sat cross legged on his bed typing swiftly on his laptop. I could hear water rushing and clattering coming from the kitchen, Max and Ray. I glanced to my other side to look at Hilary, she was busy brushing her hair and removing some of her make up. I moved my gaze slowly over to Kai again. He was lying on the couch reading a book, his eyes were intent, taking in each line with precision. After a moment I looked away from each of them…my new team…so far I couldn't tell what it would turn out like one way or another. 'Will I ever get used to these people…? Will they even accept me after they find out more about me…? What if they find out something before I even do?' Memories of Kai finding the letter from earlier disturbed me and sent an unsettled feeling into my stomach. 'What did he think about me already?'

Weariness swept over my mind and body, suddenly making it hard to keep my eyes open. I looked at my watch and saw the time, 10:30. 'I should get my things unpacked…then get to sleep…' I looked around for my pack and for Mel. She was lying comfortably on the carpet near my feet. I smiled faintly and then turned to my pack that sat near me on the bed. I unzipped it and began to dig through it; I pulled out several items, my alarm clock, my hairbrush, and a few books and set them on my bed. I sat considering where to put the others things that were in the pack for a few moments, and then decided to just take out necessary things for now. I took out my toothbrush, toothpaste, and my sleepwear, then stashed the pack under the bed.

After a few minutes everyone began to get up and head for their beds. I watched as Tyson and Daichi raced for the bathroom. They came out a few minutes later after a great deal of slamming and shouting and then took off for their beds in another competition. They both were in pyjamas by the looks of Tyson's track pants and Daichi's spaceship boxers. I found a faint smile tugging at my lips at the sight of them bounding around to their beds and the other's exasperated expressions. I studied them while I waited patiently for the rest of the team to finish in the bathroom before I timidly headed for it. I kept my gaze to myself as Kai and Ray walked out and to their beds.

I slipped in, shut the door, and quickly got changed into my tank top and track pants. I brushed my teeth and then headed out quickly towards my bed after stashing my things in the appointed drawer.

The light was already off and I could already hear snores. It was new to me to hear such noises all around me. I was used to coming home to a silent home, and spending a silent night broken by the sound of my music or the crickets outside my window. The room was very dark but I went over to my bed anyways without any trouble. Suddenly a chorus of good nights spilled all through the room.

I heard Tyson's sleepy gurgle. "G'night everybody…."

Then Daichi's mutter sounded, "Yeah, night everyone."

Max yawned. "Night guys, night Hilary, and welcome to the team Kiyoko."

Ray echoed the welcoming good night. "Yeah, welcome to the G-Revolutions Kiyoko, good night everyone."

I stopped in mid-step and stood in the darkness while the good nights quieted down into contented snores again. 'They hardly said anything to me tonight after they got some information and then went their own ways…they really want me to feel welcome though by the sounds of it...' I thought while starting to my bed again. Hilary murmured a good night to me as I slipped into the warm bed, Mel leaped up to join me under the covers.

I rested my head on the pillow and pulled up the covers to my shoulders. Mel nestled close to me and tucked her head near my chin. I lied on my side while listening to the heavy breathing and snores of the others echo through the room. An oddly strong smell tingled in my nose, it smelled fresh and sharp, like icy cinnamon, or even icy sulphur, a strange mixture but it smelled refreshing to my senses. I shifted slightly and found the scent still wafting lightly to my nose; it came from the area of the bed…was it because this bed had been Kai's…? That was another awkward thought, another unexpected thing to come upon.

I sighed quietly and closed my eyes… 'Another day tomorrow…' With that thought floating through my mind, I allowed myself to finally slip into a deep sleep.

The next morning

Slowly I opened my amethyst eyes to gaze up at the white ceiling above me. 'There is a white ceiling? Why is my ceiling white?' I thought in confusion until the remnants of the day before came back to me. Yesterday had been bitter sweet; it sent a mixture of terror but almost interesting expectance through my veins. 'I am now running for my life after suddenly having my somewhat normal world shattered by a mysterious visitor who holds a key and managed to somewhat paste a lost piece of my past into place…I am suddenly a part of the G-Revolutions, one of the most high potential beyblading teams, though I haven't done a lot of public beyblading…that I remember. The thought sent an unsettling flutter into my chest which I ignored calmly. 'Anyways…'

Quietly I sat up in my bed and peered around the room which was still dim lit. I saw Hilary sleeping with her back to me, then I looked over to the other side and saw the guys all sleeping. With a questioning look I glanced over at the clock, it was going on 6:00. 'What time do they usually get up?' I wondered to myself while studying the boys sleeping soundly in various positions. I gazed over towards the living room at the couch; no noise came from there either. 'They must still all be asleep for awhile yet…'

Cautiously I got up from the bed and set my feet on the floor where I kneeled down to shuffle through my backpack. I gave up when it rustled too much and just picked up the whole pack. Quietly I stepped around the beds and towards the bathroom. Silently the door shut behind me before I went to flicking on the light; I wanted to desperately not disturb them since I always got up strangely early in the mornings. Quickly I changed from my sleepwear and into a pair of dark wash jeans with a black and white kimono top. I let out my dark purple hair from its wrap to brush it fully then I wrapped it up again in the black fabric which kept it tamed with a black ribbon tied at the end. I gazed in the mirror for a moment at my cat ears that twitched, then at my dark bangs that fell over my forehead and framed my pale face. I sighed quietly and brushed the thick, black glossy fur of my tail. I untangled the lockets chain that hung around my neck delicately. My style varied all over; sometimes I would look fancy or plain, and today was in the middle. Finally I tied my pouch around my waist and slipped my beyblade Drameena from my pack.

I looked at the bit beast tab which held the image of a crouched black and silver griffin. Deep purples and reds glittered in her feathered wings and tail feathers to contrast with the silver and black feathery fur that covered the rest of her strong, but sleek body. Drameena, my bit beast but life-long companion, I hardly beybattled but I couldn't help the feeling that longed for the times when I could finally allow the burning energy that I now held in my hand to be released. "Maybe now you can finally have that freedom you have been wanting girl" I murmured softly while caressing the gleaming image, only a mere picture of the real elegance that the griffin actually possessed. A gentle thrum underneath my fingertips answered my wistful words. A small smile crept over my lips and lightened my eyes. I had been companions with Drameena as far back as I could actually remember, occasionally wandering to the parks at night to train after work. A feeling of familiarity came over me at the thought of beyblading, but then dread took its place at the thought of beyblading before them, my new team. 'I don't know my limits…I have power I know that…what if I hurt someone…? I don't know what they will think…I can't beyblade before them…' I closed my eyes for a moment and calmed down. I slipped the beyblade into my pouch while I quieted down. As soon as I had calmed down I finished with my morning routine and then headed out to the room.

I glanced around cautiously and saw everyone still sleeping; I gazed over towards the couch but couldn't tell if Kai was still there. With silent footsteps I moved over to my bed again to stash my pack under it. Quietly I looked around again and then wandered towards the veranda doors that led to the deck outside the room; a rustle stopped me in my steps.

"You're up early." The voice was strong but soft enough to not awaken a soul. I caught the familiar Russian, Japanese accenting as I turned around to face my new leader. Kai stood now before me, wearing his usual attire of dark blue and his white scarf. His amethyst eyes pierced into me with their unreadable, but sharp gaze.

I nodded slowly and bowed slightly. "Yes, it's a habit of mine."

He nodded slightly in return and his violet eyes studied me for a moment before he spoke again. "Today Mr. Dickenson will be coming to see the team and to meet you no doubt."

I nodded again while watching him for a few moments before dropping my gaze. His mysterious stare sent shivers down my spine; I ignored them while looking up at him again. "Will I be needed here for the day then?"

He exhaled. "It's possible." I could see that he didn't enjoy the thought have having to stay around for the day either.

"Alright…thank you Kai." I smiled faintly and glanced towards the other part of the room at the sound of a thump. I spotted Tyson muttering while peeling his face from the floor. Kai glanced over as well and then turned and walked away towards the kitchen.

I looked over at Tyson again when the room erupted into noise.

Tyson yelled, "Ow! Daichi you shoved me off!" He dived up onto the bed again to attack the still groggy Daichi. Both of them scrapped and yelled then tumbled to the floor.

Ray woke up and glanced over at them. "Not again." He mumbled while getting up and walking over to the bathroom with a half asleep look.

Max moaned and then pulled his blankets up over his head. "You guys, be quiet."

Kenny got up and found his glasses while looking around. "Good morning." His voice was cut off from a loud shrieking yell. "Tyson Granger! Daichi! SHUT UP!!!" A bed headed Hilary sprung up while yelling at them.

I blinked while staring around at them all, this was abnormal compared to my normal quiet morning activity. I wandered over and sat down on the couch. I noticed the blankets from the night before were folded up neatly on one part of the couch. 'He is an orderly person isn't he…?' I wondered to myself. I shifted my position to stare at the clock while it ticked away.

A half hour passed when a knock suddenly sounded at the door, startling me, I looked over towards the door. Kai called from the kitchen. "Tyson, get the door." Tyson looked up and grumbled but stomped over to the door anyways while pulling his yellow colored shirt on all the way before he opened it. "Hey Mr. Dickenson, what's up?" He grinned widely and then turned back. "Hey everybody, it's Mr. D!" Tyson came walking back with an older man walking after him.

Everyone seemed to come alive and swarm into the main area of the room. Ray shook the older man's hand, "Hey Mr. Dickenson, it's been awhile." Kai then followed suit of shaking his hand calmly. Hilary, now well groomed, smiled sweetly and greeted him afterwards. The other's each followed with their own versions of greeting.

I slipped back and watched them, 'they are all so comfortable with each other, and with that man…Mr. Dickenson I guess his name is.' The sight of the elderly man gave me a odd feeling of familiarity but along with a faint tinge of uneasy bitterness that bit at the edge of my mind while watching the old man greet each team-mate. His grey-black eyes were bright and kind under his bushy grey-white eyebrows. A moustache covered his top lip with the same grey-white tone. He wore a grey-green suit with a red tie and polished black shoes. In his large hands he held a cane when he wasn't shaking another hand or patting a back in a friendly gesture. Wrinkles crinkled at the corner of his eyes when he smiled widely, his voice was friendly, and grandfatherly though had a squeaky note. He continued with his chatter among the others before handing his bowler style hat to Max to hang up and turning to look at me.

"Well, you must be Kiyoko Arashi." He held out a hand to me while the corners of his eyes crinkled with the humorous, kind wrinkles. I looked at his hand, and then slipped my own smaller one into it. He squeezed it and shook it lightly. "It's very nice to meet you Kiyoko; your team-mates didn't give me many details about you, but then they are always leaving me on edge." He chuckled and smiled again.

I looked up at him and studied his face; it was gentle but held authority. He continued holding my hand in his large, warm one while he studied me with his grey-black eyes. I smiled faintly, "Well…there wasn't a great deal for them to tell you about me." My voice was quiet but strained. I didn't like the way he searched my face, the way his eyes held a strange sort of understanding of me. Resistance filled my mind while the feeling intensified. I slipped my hand out from his, trying to appear undaunted while I smiled. "It is nice to meet you Mr. Dickenson."

Tyson interrupted, much to my relief. "Hey Mr. D, tell us more about the tournament plans, we're leaving at the end of this weekend aren't we?" Mr. Dickenson turned away from me to look at Tyson and answer his questions.

I felt a gaze on me; I glanced up to spot Kai standing a distance away from the others with his arms crossed. He watched me with his dark violet eyes for a few moments before looking away. I looked away from him and then back at Mr. Dickenson to listen to the conversation.

A few hours later

Boredom itched in my mind as the older man's voice continued to drone on as it had been for the past few hours. I had learned the tournament's rules, the tournament's schedule, the team rules, the team training schedule, the name of the team's adviser, Tyson's older brother Hiro and many more things that I had patiently sat through. Now all the information swirled through my mind, and yet the voice continued. I sighed quietly and shifted my position, waiting for a lull in the conversation.

It soon came; everyone stirred and got up for a stretch, to eat and other such things. They all seemed occupied with each other or in their own worlds while processing the information they probably already knew. I inhaled the warm air of the hotel room, my mind longed for fresh air, I decided to oblige. Quietly I got to my feet and wandered silently over to the door. I glanced back for a moment to make sure that I wasn't wanted before slipping through the door and out into the hallway. Once I was there, I took off and ran swiftly down the hallway and down the stairs. I tore through the lobby and then slowed down once I reached the outdoors.

Cool, fresh air blew over me, it was more refreshing then I had imagined after being locked up in a hotel room with other people for a few hours like that. I broke into a jog and continued down the side walk leisurely, working out the cramping in my legs. I wandered down a side road to escape the busier road; it was silent except for a few people that walked past me. I looked away as a few glanced at me, taking in my odd characteristics, I wasn't going to try and explain it to them.

I walked for a few minutes with soft footsteps while looking up and studying the towering buildings on either side of the small road. A pair of footsteps broke into my thoughts; I looked forward with alert eyes and stopped in my steps at the sight of two people standing before me. A young man that looked the age of Kai, and then a girl stood beside him, she looked to be around my own age.

They watched me with almost matching icy eyes with the same sceptical glance, only hers looked less cold and familiar to me. Her eyes were piercing frosty blue with deep black irises. Her skin was pale like my own and her hair was thick and dark brown as it fell down to the middle of her back with a small chain tied around it to keep it in a ponytail, thin senbon poked out from her ponytail. Even from the distance I could tell that she would be taller then me, maybe by a few inches. She wore a black leather trench coat with silver clasps down the front of it and a high collar. I noticed spikers of various sizes over her hands and going up her arms to disappear in the coats sleeves. She wore black jeans with some chains clattering lightly down her legs, and finally black iron toed boots completed her intimidating outfit. Her expression and stance held strength, strength of a fearless heart set on conquering and moving forward past all who tried to hold her down. She had a daring beauty, willing to step forward in her own unique style and defend what needed defence, and attack what needed to be brought down. A special gentleness flickered in the haze of her crystal irises, friendliness preserved especially for those who she trusted. She calmly started to walk past me with the older boy by her side. I watched them for a moment, 'I recognize her…from pictures and the beyblading news…Kiko.'

I turned around quickly to look at them. "…Kiko…Kiko Wieler." The words burst from my lips softly before I thought twice about randomly calling out to a girl on the street. She stopped and glanced back at me.

"Yes?" She raised her eyebrow slightly while looking back at me, turning more to face me fully. "What do you want?" Her tone was sharp and warning but I caught a note of interest.

"Kiko, it's me…Kiyoko Arashi." I felt even more self conscious under her look and under the boy's added gaze beside her. 'Finally…a familiar face though, someone that actually knows me…' Excitement jumped in my chest and mind but I calmly kept it from showing on my expression. "We haven't actually met in person before…"

She nodded slightly while watching me with icy blue eyes. "No, we haven't."

I studied her quietly. "Why are you here in Tokyo…? Last time I thought you were in Russia."

She glanced at the boy beside her before she answered. "I'm here with my team, Neoborg; we're here for the tournament as the other teams are…We noticed your name has been added to the team, the G-Revolutions." Her voice was calm while she answered my pitiful attempts to keep up a conversation.

I smiled very faintly. "Yes…I have been added to their team just recently, it is still strange to me." My ears twitched as I caught a faint sound of a deep exhale from her companion. I flicked my gaze to him for a moment.

His eyes were polar blue and pierced into me, I had felt the feeling intensify when my team the G-Revolutions had been mentioned. I shifted my weight to my other foot and then looked at Kiko again. "Kiko…I'm sorry but I should return back to my team." I smiled faintly again while watching her, the softness of my voice and nervousness of my decreasing conversational skills made me mentally cringe.

The boy glanced at her and murmured something to her. She glanced at him and then back at me. She nodded slightly again, a faint gleam of a slight smile projected in her icy eyes. "Yeah, we need to leave too."

I nodded and then bowed slightly. "It was nice to finally meet you in person…maybe I will see you around more often." I looked up at them again and turned away. The feeling of their gazes staring at my back sped up my footsteps as I calmly, but swiftly walked away before I slipped around a corner.

Kiko's POV

'Kiyoko Arashi, I didn't think I would run into her here.' I thought to myself once the girl had turned around the corner and out of sight. I glanced up at the young man beside me, my team leader TalaValkov. He glanced at me with his frostic, calm gaze. He nodded slightly and then began to walk again in the direction we had been heading originally.

I followed along with him while thinking about the girl I had just actually met. We had been talking for awhile through letters and email, she seemed alright. I shrugged slightly and exhaled then looked at Tala again. He walked calmly with his icy eyes focussed ahead until he looked at me to meet my gaze. A light breeze picked up and ruffled his fiery red hair that stood up from his head, I still was unsure if it was natural or he used hair gel. His orange, white, and blue matching sweater and pants were also blown lightly in the breeze. I smiled faintly at him before looking away with my usual icy look.

We walked together in silence until we got closer to our hotel; my chains clinked lightly in contrast to our footsteps. People glanced at us but I ignored them, I hated their mindless stares. Tala gave many of them cold looks, he didn't enjoy them either. Together we finally climbed the stairs and went down the hallway, to finally enter our room. Our team looked up at our arrival and got up to greet us in various ways.

Ian got up and nearly bounded over to us, he gave us his stupidly wide grin. "So you two didn't run away and leave us after all."

Tala gave him a look but his expression was furthermore impacted by Bryan's hand as it came down on Ian's amethyst hair. Ian yelled and leapt at the taller, smoky haired boy. The two of them went tumbling around the room roughly and threw insults in raised voices in Russian at each other. Spencer glanced over at them and exhaled before he got up and intervened with a cuff to each other their heads. Tala shook his head slightly but with approval in his eyes when he looked at Spencer. I watched them for a few moments, they always communicated in their silent glances and nods, it had taken me awhile to understand it, and sometimes I still have problems interpreting their looks.

After the excitement settled down I wandered over to my side of the room, it had been curtained off from the rest of the team that consisted of guys. I walked into it and left my iron toed boots by my bed and tossed my trench coat on it as well. I then walked over to the window and glanced out at the afternoon activity below, it didn't interest me much; it was just another busy city that we had come to.

I allowed my thoughts to drift to the earlier meeting of Kiyoko, she had been shy and quiet as I had expected, as she always was. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to have someone I knew so closely around. I then thought of her team, the G-Revolutions and their stats in the tournament. 'Against my team…they don't stand a chance, I won't hurt Kiyoko intentionally, but her team will be my team's opponent…which just lines them up for a swift end…'

AN: Hello, sorry for the wait on this one, I had a problem with writer's block, it's so annoying. I hope you enjoy this chapter, tell me what you think please. The new character that has been added Kiko is not mine, I'm using her with permission so please don't steal her. The next chapter will have more beyblading, and more of the character's personalities will be revealed but that's all I'm going to say on it right now . So enjoy and thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Spinning Tops, Spinning Minds

Chapter Seven: Spinning Tops, Spinning Minds.

'_It's cold…it's so cold.' I thought as I drew my sweater tighter around my small, ten year old body. I shivered from the piercing cold; the shivers racked my frame as I walked down the icy sidewalk and towards a pair of large, iron gates that loomed before me. I gazed up at them with my large violet eyes as I stopped before them in the deep snow. These gates held my future, the building beyond cured the longing that I often felt when I was at home. _

_Eagerness filled my mind and made my heart flutter, I belonged here, and they actually wanted me here. I knew that I actually had a place here in this building. I braced myself and pushed against the gates, they swung open on creaking hinges in welcome as they always did. My small feet scuffed through the deep snow as I headed towards the abbey before me. _

_The building had towering, heavy doors that stood closed and brooding. Cautiously I walked up to them as I always did and reached up for the large brass knocker with my small hands. I grasped it and pulled it back and then forward against the door. I heard the knock echo through the empty room beyond in its familiar, eerie way. _

'_Please hear it…please come to the door soon.' I pleaded mentally while shivering and knocking again on the large doors. Finally my wish was granted with the sound of footsteps on the other side and then the doors were opened. A towering figure looked down on me with a cold smirk that sent shudders down my spine. The man was tall and cloaked in a large, black cloak. His skin was pasty and sagging on his face and his eyes were small and sharp in their dull grey tone. His hair was purple and grey in their short, sad state upon his head. _

_His eyes pierced into mine as he looked down at my small body from him towering form. "Ah, young Kiyoko, we have been expecting you." His voice held the gratingly pleasant tone, the tone that reminded one of a luring weasel that would shrewdly entice its prey before slashing it to bloody pieces. This is what his voice reminded me of, and yet I had grown used to it in the past month of contact with him and the others of the organization. I had grown to block out the unnatural glaze in his irises from my young mind. _

"_Yes I have sir. I have come to accept your offer." I found myself murmuring quietly in reply to his words. I lowered my head from his gaze and stared at the icy walkway. It had been only a mere month since I had first met Boris and he had introduced me to the world of the beyblading abbey, he had even allowed me the liberty to come and go as I pleased while my family lived temporarily in this city in Moscow. Now however, I had been invited to stay permanently at the abbey, and seeming as I didn't want to leave another town again like my family was planning, I eagerly had accepted. Thus it had led me to this icy doorstep where I now was standing. I had already learned how to handle Boris's stare, I simply kept my gaze lowered. _

_His raspy chuckle that held no note of pleasantness or joy carried on the icy racked air to my sensitive ears. I winced mentally but kept my gaze steady on the intricate pattern of the tiny ice crystals on the cold concrete. I waited quietly with patience that I had forced myself to learn at my young age, it proved me well as I waited for the older man to speak. Finally he obliged in my want. _

"_Good, I am pleased in your decision Kiyoko Arashi. I'm certain that you will do well." He spoke with his calm, straight toned voice. I bowed quietly in gratitude to his rare compliment. At this I heard another of his chuckles and then the sound of rustling and his footsteps echoed before me. "Come in now, you are cold no doubt." _

_I nodded slowly and looked up at his face, the older man's face was emotionless to the first glance but then I saw a flash of something in his eyes. 'What is that?' I wondered to myself, it bothered me and made me uneasy, but my young mind could not pull on the wisdom that I needed to really see what there was behind those grey, gleaming eyes. With soft footsteps I followed the man through the large, looming doors, and into the abbey. _

**-Present day-**

'I wonder if Mr. Dickenson is still there. Will they be angry at me?' I found myself wondering as I walked through the busy streets, dodging the jostling, impatient people. Every person's voice was escalated and each footstep pounded against my sensitive ears. I thought back to the girl I had just met, a sense of gladness and security flooded into my mind at the thought of having a close friend nearby. 'At least I will have Kiko nearby…it will help things seem somewhat familiar'. I thought quietly while continuing my way towards the hotel.

A few minutes later I arrived up to the hotel, I glanced around calmly as I walked into the bland lobby. A few people turned to stare at me; I put my head down and continued up the stairs. I felt uneasiness creep through my body; it was only a natural feeling now, a natural sensation to be felt and then to hide away behind my violet eyes. I lifted my head again once I reached the silent hallway. Quietly I proceeded towards the familiar door. Suddenly the door burst open and Tyson and Daichi leapt out.

Their eyes widened as did mine as we roughly collided. I flinched when I felt the two of them land heavily on me on the carpet. "Ow." I whimpered softly then looked up at them quickly.

Tyson muttered. "Hey, watch where you're going! Kiyoko?" His glare automatically turned into a sheepish grin. "Uh, sorry about that…hehe." He got up hurriedly and looked down at me. Daichi quickly followed.

I quickly got up before they could offer me their hands, 'why do they fear me so…?' I wondered while looking at their awkward expressions. "Uhm…it's alright guys, it was just an accident." I smiled with hopes of easing their tension.

Tyson grinned. "Yeah, it was Daichi's fault."

"Hey! It was not Tyson! You're the big, clumsy stupid head here!" Daichi yelled back, waving his arms. Tyson laughed and put his hand on Daichi's face, preventing the spazzing shorty from hitting him.

I shifted my balance over to my other foot calmly. "Uhm…is Mr. Dickenson gone?" I asked quietly while watching them.

Tyson stopped for a moment and nodded, "Uh yeah, he was gone awhile ago; we're going out for training now."

"Oh, okay." I nodded, 'Training? What will they expect from me…? Will I have to stand before them and show them my abilities?' I felt eagerness flow up through my chest along with the dread of the unknown possibilities. I rested my hand lightly on the pouch at my waist, the energy of my beyblade warmly soaked up through my fingers. I looked at the two of them again; but they just stood and stared at me strangely. 'What…?' I shifted my position and then walked past them and into the room calmly. I gazed around the room with dark, violet eyes. I saw Ray look towards me and nod with his always welcoming smile. I smiled faintly back.

I looked to my left quickly at the approach of Max and Hilary. Max smiled, "Hey Kiyoko, where have you been?" His blue eyes watched me with a questioning, kind look. His freckled face broke into a grin.

I discreetly took a slight step back away from his closeness. "I was…out."

Max nodded, "Yeah, we saw. I'll tell you what you missed later."

I nodded and slipped quietly away from him, 'I hope I'm not appearing rude to all of these people…but I don't do well with the random…long conversations they seem to have.'

I backed away from him while nodding and listening to his words, I didn't notice my older team-mate until I suddenly bumped back against him. I quickly whirled around and found myself staring up into Kai's dark amethyst eyes. My breath caught at the closeness of his face to mine, his deep eyes pierced into mine. 'That is much too close' I thought as I quickly backed away from him and bowed slightly. "I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going." Slowly I lifted my eyes, he simply gazed down at me then walked past me, he murmured, "Hn." As he walked past me, I felt his scarf brush against my legs lightly.

I straightened and glanced behind me to watch the young man walk out the door with hardly a glance back. I flinched mentally and looked away, 'that was stupid…very stupid…Why did I do that?' A voice broke into my mind and stole my attention, preventing me from deepening my thoughts.

Ray waved his hand before my face, "Hey Kiyoko, we're heading out, you're coming right?" His golden eyes held the everlasting warmth while he waited for my answer.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm coming." He nodded. "Okay, come on then." He walked past me and towards the doors. I turned and followed after him quietly.

-Arriving at the BBA training center-

I listened quietly to the team as their talk buzzed around me; Max, Kenny and Hilary were discussing the difference between the wider defence ring of a beyblade or the smaller, and how it changed the beyblade's spin or something like that. I glanced at them and listened to a few small snatches of useful information. I looked over at Tyson and Daichi who walked before me; they bickered back and forth about some random subject, which was beginning to not surprise me. I moved my violet gaze over to the two that walked ahead of the group, Kai and Ray. They hardly spoke but simply walked with silent footsteps, both caught up in their own thoughts.

'Is he still angry with me…?' I wondered while watching Kai Hiwatari walk before me. He had hardly glanced at me since I had returned and ran into him. He now walked with firm, steady strides, his long, white scarf trailed behind him silently. I exhaled quietly and lowered my gaze.

Tyson's voice piped up after a few more long moments, "Hey Kiyoko."

I quickly looked up at him. "Yes?"

He grinned and dramatically motioned to the building we had come to. "Welcome to the BBA Building."

I followed his hand and looked up at the large building before us. It was one of the tallest buildings in the city and it had the large letters 'BBA' on its front, windowed side. I stared up at the building in awe, it was a small building compared to some of the wonders of the world, but it was still huge to look at. I stopped and allowed myself the liberty of gaping up at it for a few moments. It was strange and thrilling to think about how many people had trained here, and how many deadly battles had taken place in its walls.

Tyson's loud voice abruptly disturbed my daydreaming. "Hey guys, c'mon already. Let's get 'blading!" He took off into the front door with Daichi at his heels. Max and Ray looked at each other and then looked back at me. Max smiled, "Come on Kiyoko, we'll show you how our training is done." He then turned and wandered in with his Chinese friend.

I looked around for Hilary and Kenny; they were casually following after the others. My gaze quickly searched around for my tallest, most intimidating team-mate but I didn't see him. 'Did he already go inside?' I wondered and quietly shrugged to myself before wandering towards the doors. What was going to happen during this?' I wondered while watching the others as they walked casually into the building. I could feel their excitement building, and it only reflected and increased my own nervousness and anticipation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Awakened**

-Past-

_She wandered along the narrow passageway, alone and timid. She had recently been shown her 'room', which was more-or-less a dreary, smelling box with brick wall and an iron-barred door that she didn't have the key for. She had heard that the 'favorites' had better rooms, that was a hope that she already had embedded in her young mind, a goal. _

_ A sound caught her ears, and she turned quickly to spot a cloaked figure walking towards her. She turned and scampered down the hallway and ducked into an open, empty cel__l__ and peered out in curiosity. It was Boris, but what was he doing? The little girl watched with wide, innocent violet eyes from behind the brick shield. He was speaking with someone, but it was someone who she couldn't see. _

_The young girl had been at the Abbey for about a week, and had mainly trailed after Boris while he directed the other officials in the Abbey's daily routines. Now, however, she was going to be introduced to another care-taker, one who was specialized for girls. This news frightened but also intrigued her curiosity, much like the situation did now. _

_"Again? Those runts have destroyed the training section, again?" She heard Boris exclaim. _

_"Yes, it would appear as though the 5 of them have indeed destroyed it, again." The fearful voice of a official answered. _

_She listened with growing curiosity in her childish mind. Who had destroyed what? Who were 'the 5 of them'?_

_"Are you having troubles in controlling your squadrons of little brats?" A female's voice sneered. Boris and the hidden official turned to face the intruder. _

_A slender woman in a dark, long cloak walked leisurely down the corridor and stopped a few feet from Boris. She reached up and drew back the hood, revealing a deathly pale face and equally as pale hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes were a milky silver and were the only things that stood out as a hint of color in her colorless features. Her expression held that of a faint, cruel smirk that twisted her thin lips ugly. Perhaps in her earlier life, the woman had held a great beauty, but now she looked no more than a walking ghost of a corpse. _

_The woman's mockery was met by a cold look in Boris's piercing eyes and a irritated snort, "What do you want, woman?"_

_She looked at him coolly and a faint trace of a sly smile came to her lips and expression. "Well, that isn't a way to get a reasonable answer from a lady, Boris. I simply was walking along when I heard of your predicament."_

_Boris snorted again, "Simply 'walking along' does not suit you, Master." He muttered. _

_The little eavesdropper caught her breath at his comment. Master? This lady was Master? Her eyes widened. It couldn't be. The sight of the woman sent shudders through her and forced her back further into the safety of the dark for a few moments. Then, she inched out again to watch the discussion of the three adults. _

_The official cleared his throat. "Uh, Sir, what are your orders concerning the 5?" He ventured in asking. _

_Boris looked away from Master to regard the official. "Lock them up for the night, I'll deal with them in the morning." He said simply. Then, his gaze moved back to Master. "I have someone to show you."_

_Master's eyes lit up faintly with a sickening, cold light. "Oh? Did you manage to keep the one in your grasp?" Her words were spoken in such a menacing, slithering insult that it almost left the air venomous. _

_Boris apparently decided to ignore her jab at his abilities and answered smoothly, "Yes, I have her, she should be in her cell now."_

_"I see." Master replied, her gaze drifted down the passage and landed right on the pair of wide violet eyes. "Shall we go and take a look at her?" She asked without breaking her gaze from the child's. A faint blue tongue slipped out from her colorless lips and traced the shape of them.'You had better run, my little darling.' Her shrewd whisper seared into the child's mind, unspoken to anyone but her. _

_The little girl startled and gasped softly. Her pupils widened and dilated as the unfamiliar, intruding voice whispered through her mind. She stood frozen until the pale gaze released her and turned away with Boris. She whimpered softly and fell to her knees while the echoing sound of the two pairs of footsteps slapped against her ears. _

_Who was that? Why did she have to become her care-taker? The questions rushed through her mind as she slowly got to her feet and turned to run down the corridor. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her until she reached the cell in which she had been imprisoned in. In it she fell to the floor and trembled and waited. Waited for her executor to come and collect her._

-Present day-

It didn't take the team long to troop through the building and into the training arena. I followed quickly after them though I took in the sight with discreet glances. The lobby area was large but simple, with only a few benches, couches and fake plants. The secretary behind the polished desk glanced up through thick-rimmed glasses and nodded slightly in affirmation to Tyson and Daichi as they walked past. Then the same nod followed Ray, Kenny, Max and Hilary, but faltered for a moment on me. I felt her gaze travel over me and pause for a moment on my abnormal characteristics. I looked at her narrowed gaze for a moment before looking away, another gaze of judgment, I was growing used to it now.

I quickened my pace and caught up with the group just as they were entering glass doors into another room. I peered around them with curious violet eyes. The room was actually a large training room with three bey-dishes, two balance beams and other equipment on one side, and then chairs and a t.v. in the corner. I looked around with interest until my attention was called back by Tyson. He stood watching me with his arms crossed.

"Quit daydreaming, Kiyoko, this is time for business." He said in an ordering tone, but with a faint grin.

I looked at him and tilted my head slightly. Business? "...what do you mean?"

He gave me a look with his brown eyes and his grin faded into a look of confusion. "I mean beyblading. You're a beyblader, right?"

Heat came over my cheeks at his expression and obvious point. I nodded slightly. "Yes, of course." I said hurriedly.

Max piped up, "Come on, Tyson, don't pressure her." He turned his blue gaze to me. "We're going to be practicing for awhile, and we'll show you the ropes, don't worry." He said in reassurance with a smile.

I nodded slightly, again. His coaxing tone only increased the clench in my stomach. I lowered my gaze to the floor and patiently waited until the scuffing of their feet indicated that they were going to move on to 'showing me the ropes.' Cautiously I looked upwards and studied them as they good-naturedly joked while settling into their tasks. Ray and Max were at one of the dishes and were preparing to oppose each other in a battle. I tilted my head slightly and then looked over towards Tyson and Daichi, they were occupying another dish and were already bickering. I shook my head slightly and turned to look at Hilary and Kenny, they sat at one of the couches. I could hear faint snatches of the conversation, apparently Kenny was explaining the new training program. I sighed softly, everyone knew what to do and what their place was, but what of me?

My question was soon answered when I turned and almost walked right into Kai, again. I froze and looked up at him quickly with enlarged violet eyes. My gaze was met by warning violet eyes. I took a few steps back and waited for him to speak.

"It won't do a thing if you stand there gaping", he said calmly. "Come with me." He ordered and turned, his scarf whirled around after him as he walked away with steady strides towards one of the dishes.

I obediently trailed after him and stopped once I reached his side. I glanced up at him with violet eyes and waited, again, for his orders. What does he want of me?

Kai regarded me with his dark, amethyst eyes for a few moments before he looked away as though his analysis was complete. "You'll follow what I show you, it will be basic enough for you to understand." He said steadily while slipping his gloved hand into the inside of his jacket. A secret pocket I supposed. He slipped his hand out with the famous, and much feared, azure beyblade. From another part of his apparel, he revealed his launcher and rip cord.

I watched with interested violet eyes. I had seen this before, but his ease and swiftness caught me for a moment, that is until his gaze broke me from my thoughts. I looked up and met the sharp mauve gaze and read the unspoken message. I looked away and reached into my pouch for my beyblade and then to my belt for my launcher and rip cord. My movements were out of practice and even more clumsy due to my nervousness. With trembling fingers I managed to ready Drameena for launch.

-Kai's POV-

'What good is this female? She is as dense as a board, and as nervous as a mouse.' I thought while watching her cautiously step into her ready stance. She didn't appear to have the guts or the mental state to be anything that I had been suspecting.

_"Don't cancel her out. We don't know what she could be underneath that shy, clumsy exterior." _Dranzer's melodic voice spoke in my mind_. _

I nodded slightly. 'Of course, I won't be caught off guard...however, she seems nothing more than a shaken kitten.' I replied while watching her nervous gaze flicker back to me. I exhaled and nodded towards the dish.

"Follow what I do." I said before tightening my grip on the rip cord. The feeling of energy rippled up through my veins like fire, filling my lungs and mind with exhilaration and anticipation. None of this I allowed to flicker across my face, though I could feel it burning in my eyes. With fluent motions I snapped my arm back and pulled the cord from the launcher, releasing Dranzer into the dish. For a few moments I watched the glinting blue metal beyblade flash and whirl around the dish with Dranzer's delighted shriek echoing through my mind before I reached out my hand and received the beyblade as it obediently soared into my gloved hand.

I turned to face Kiyoko again, her violet gaze met mine, full of wonder and burning anticipation. I took a few steps back and crossed my arms. "Now, show me if you can copy that." I said before closing my amethyst eyes.

The sound of her soft footsteps approaching the dish, and then the faint rustle of fabric and metal while she prepared her beyblade teased my ears. 'I suppose I should be watching her', I thought as I opened my eyes boredly. I hated having to train up the new members of our team, they were either too rash, too excited, too weak, or...what the heck?

She had stepped back into her stance and now gripped the cord and launcher. Faint, mist-like energy crept up her arms from her hands and intensified as she tightened her grip. With smooth, but too abrupt of motions, she launched her beyblade into the dish. I watched as it landed in the dish, but instead of whirling along the curved interior of it, the 'blade dug right in and ground for a few moments before whipping out. I tensed and lunged towards Kiyoko as she dodged the frenzied metal beyblade.

The impact rattled my teeth when we both landed on the cement floor, I could feel her slender frame tense up just slightly while she was tucked underneath me in protection. I listened to the splintering noise as the beyblade embedded itself in the bench just beside us. I exhaled to steady my quickened breathing and looked down at the girl close to me. Her face was slightly paler and her violet eyes widened when she looked at the beyblade and then at me. 'That was unexpected, the power anyways', I thought while pushing myself up and away from her to settle back in a sitting position before I got up from the floor.

Kiyoko had already gotten up and retrieved her beyblade, her gaze had now turned to me with an apologetic look. I looked away from her to avoid the look and to skip past the apologies, they were useless. With another exhale I walked over to the dish and surveyed the damage. Then I turned my steady amethyst eyes back to her, who was now standing and waiting quietly. I calmly beckoned to her, "Come back over here, we'll start with the basics of controlling your power outlet."

_"Don't be too hard on her, Kai. She was nervous and has obviously not used an actual dish before." _

'She has.' I retorted. 'One way or another, she has.'

_"None-the-less, she isn't used to it right now. Tone down your temper for one moment, it won't harm you." _Dranzer's smooth reprimand spoke into my mind, soothing my riled emotions with the logic and steadying my mind once again.

I looked at Kiyoko calmly once she stopped beside me. "Alright, I'll show you how to launch properly." I nodded towards the dish and walked over to it with her, again. I watched her get into her stance and shook my head slightly at the tension in her stance and her hands. "No, not so tensely."

"I'm sorry, it's difficult." She said quietly, and looked away from me to focus her gaze on the launcher in her hand and then the dish.

I mentally sighed. It couldn't be that difficult. "Here..." I stepped up behind her and reached around her to rest my larger hands over her smaller ones that clutched the tools.

The smallness of her frame and the realness of her warm touch underneath mine caused me to hesitate for a moment. Which irritated me, I am _never_ caught off guard. The faint smell of vanilla mixed with the faint musty smell of cat's fur wafted up to my nose while I looked down at her. The top of her head (not including her ears) only came up to my higher chest. 'She's smaller than I thought, that might explain a thing or two', I thought before I ignored the aromas and focused my mind strictly on what I was supposed to be directing.

"Alright, keep a firm hold on your launcher, but allow me to direct you." I said calmly and moved my hands to a better position over hers. My command was met by a slight nod. She shifted back slightly, I could feel her warm back pressed faintly against my chest and a faint vibration of the mist-like energy tingled through my fingers as she and I tensed our hands and pulled back on the rip cord. I felt it slide easily from it's resting place in the launcher under our hands. Then, the beyblade exploded from the launcher and whirled smoothly into the dish.

I exhaled and stepped back. "Keep working on it now that I've helped you." I said while stepping back and crossing my arms again. "Annoying female..", I muttered under my breath.

I leaned back against one of the thin pillars supporting the ceiling above and watched her progress while listening to the shouts and exclamations of my other team-mates. I blew my smoky bangs from my face and closed my dark eyes. 'What is the point of this?'

Dranzer chuckled faintly to herself. _We will have to learn, my young master, we will have to wait and learn._

AN: Hey everybody. I know that it has been awhile since I have put up a chapter; thanks for your patience. With this chapter I decided to try a different form with the flash-back in the beginning. I've read a few stories with this form of third person and it seems to work much more smoothly than the first person. I also thought I'd go with alot of Kai's POV in this chapter, please send me your feed-back. Also, the BBA is not mine, neither is Boris, the Abbey, or the G-Revolutions. The other new characters mentioned are mine unless if told otherwise. Thanks again for reading and reviewing and I hope to have the next chapter up much sooner.


End file.
